Dark Touch: Cries of the Undead
by Jesselynn Garcia
Summary: I try to remember but his face, when he comes to mind and when a childhood memory comes to me, his face is always faded out and I feel like it's a sign. That I'm starting to forget…
1. Rememberance Lost: A New Beginning

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a few years since I last seen Ciel and to be honest…I've forgotten what he looks like. He's almost a distant memory from me now and I don't like that. I try to remember but his face, when he comes to mind and when a childhood memory comes to me, his face is always faded out and I feel like it's a sign. That I'm starting to forget…_

_Sebastian is slowly fading away from my mind as well but I still can feel his fingers brush against me in an embrace that I've been killing for. Maybe they thought I was dead, how the hell would I know? Things been a lot easier since I became a demon and being here…actually sends me at ease and I've been this way for these past years._

_I've lived with these people for a while and I've grown used to living here. I've been trained through various people to get stronger and get used to my abilities as a demon. Unfortunately, there is a heavy price to pay for living here. He told me that the payment has to be done soon. My whole body shakes just thinking about it because I don't even know what he wants…I guess I'll find out sooner or later._

_ Aurora Phantomhive_

_ August 29, 1892_

I closed the hard covered journal and brushed my fingers against the intricate designs that were carved in the dark colored leather. Sitting back in my chair, I sighed and rubbed my face in exhaustion. My room was being shared with the owner of the house but wasn't here at the moment so I had a few hours to myself.

A heard footsteps coming towards me so I yelled out for whoever was outside my door to come in. The steps stopped for a few seconds before continuing towards me again. I didn't have to turn around to hear the click and more footsteps then a stop. My fingers kept brushing against the book.

"Yes? Is there something that you need?" I asked when I finally turned around in my chair. My leg was on top of another and my arms were crossed. The man before me was the one that was training me, along with his partners of course. He fixed his suit and stood there, strict with a stick of his ass but then again whenever he was around me he would eventually ease up. I waited.

"I have tea." I saw the silver cart with a steaming teapot and little cups. There were little cakes on the finest china as well. The sweet aroma overwhelmed me and I smiled, grateful. That was always a quality that I missed having as a human. Having to taste food and other things; demons didn't have the need for it. It was a nuisance to them and now to me but I would force it down my throat and try to enjoy it anyway. I didn't care if I wasn't fond of eating anymore. It was a daily routine that I never got tired of.

I watched him set me a cup of tea and even when I insisted that I do it myself, he ignored me like he always does; we would have useless arguments every time he would bring me tea. I scowled at the handsome man. It reminded me when I used to argue with Sebastian about the same topic. 'It is the duty of a Phantomhive butler to create tea for the lady of the house.' enough said.

"Thank you but you know I can do it myself." I said while taking a sip. It was black tea, but with the hint of honey.

"Haven't you learned by now that I'm going to do it anyway and there is no point of arguing with me?" He smirked; I rolled my eyes in defeat.

"Yes, yes, I know." I waved my hands at him, like he was some type of fly. Our heads shot up to the distant noise at the front of the house, outside. Someone was home. We looked at each other and nodded. The sound of the soil crunching under a shoe crackled in my ears and I stood up, letting my long lavender dress flow, hitting the ground gracefully. I and my _companion _walked into the hallways. I could feel his eyes resting on my face with an intense look; I turned to him and gave him a sweet smile. He would smile back and then focus on his foresight like I did.

The man pulled the giant double doors open; letting the master of the estate in. He came forward with a smile, happy to see us. He was dressed in something very fancy and I saw a man behind him, probably the carriage driver, holding several boxes.

I saw the man next me, bow with courtesy and in a sign of respect. I rolled my eyes even though I knew it was his job. I giggled to myself when the master petted the man next to me on the head. He turned to me once he heard me giggled and gave a soft smile. My eyebrow lifted and I curtsied to the owner of the household.

"Welcome home, Alois." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again everyone, I hope that you enjoy this next sequeal to my OC character and if there is a request that you would like me to do, I will gladly accept it. Please review and let me know what you think, I would really appreicate it. Thank you for reading and hope you like it enough to continue on reading it!<strong>

_**Aurora Phantomhive**_


	2. New Companions, New Rivals

Now I understand that you might be confused about this or possibly a little upset, but yes, I have been staying in the Trancy estate for about 3 years and it will be 4 in a few months. To be honest, I was very…_conflicted _about coming here but once Trancy let me into his home, we settled our dispute fairly quickly and he allowed me to stay as long as I needed to. I was forever in debt to him for it.

I walked back into our room, yes _our _room, and I sat back in the same chair that I was just in only moments ago. Alois was taking off his jacket and laid back onto the bed, tired. I smiled at him and turned around, looking outside the window next to me. It was late already.

"So what did you do while I was away?" I heard a voice behind me; I didn't turn his way.

"Didn't do much; trained with Claude and the others for a few hours." I shrugged and focused my vision on the half moon. _So beautiful. _A pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders. He was snuggling into my neck along with heavy breathing.

"Really? Nothing else?" I shook my head and looked at him from the corner of my eye. He chuckled and toyed with my hair.

"How was the meeting?" I turned my head to him keeping a smile on my face.

"One word: Boring!" We both laughed.

Ever since I lived here, I've been living comfortably. Yes I know, it's surprising that _I _would say something like that but it's true. He gladly let me in when I asked for his help and I explained how I became a demon and why I couldn't go to Ciel. Unbelievably, he was very understanding as to why I couldn't go and how I feeling. I was scared and nervous with other emotions that wanted to come bursting out. However, after about a year of staying with him, all those feelings dissipated into thin air and everything became calm and relaxing.

Considering Alois Trancy, I assume most people know who he is and his _sadistic _nature but he never gave me the _privilege_ of treating me in that way. I watched him hit Claude, gouge Hannah's eye out _again, _and the twins…well they were always perfect and silent so they didn't seem as a problem to the Earl.

Claude and the others seemed to grow used to me, maybe even like me. Well I knew Claude liked me and the twins did too; Hannah on the other hand, we'd have disputes every now and again but Alois would punish Hannah for not showing courtesy to me. She _did_ always start the fights anyway. I would hang out with Claude mostly because he would help me gain better control of my strength and abilities as a quote on quote, newborn.

"So I wanted to talk to you anyway about something important." Alois shifted off my shoulders and motioned me to the bed. I came over and sat down into the soft comforter. The Earl stood in front of me and took my hands. His skin was warm as was his smile.

"What is it?" I asked him. He was looking straight into my eyes with seriousness.

"I haven't decided what I wanted in return for letting you stay here and I know it's been bothering you." I nodded and it _was _killing me to know what he wanted back. However I was willing to wait.

"All you need to do to let me know and I will comply." I said with certainty. He's done so much for me already; it was only fair that I return the favor. I thanked him and walked out of the room once Claude came in to get the Earl changed. I closed the door behind me and roamed the estate, knowing where everything was but I still enjoyed walking around.

Alois always had the tendency to redecorate the entire place once a month. This month was the color brown; all the main rooms were either a light shade or a dark shade.

I passed the kitchen and saw the twins talking amongst themselves in their strange language. I giggled but they heard me. They eventually motioned me over with smiles and I joined the conversation. So it turns out that the twins were actually having some kind of ancient demonic language. They taught me a little but it took about 2 years to finally understand them. It was worthwhile to finally know what they were saying though.

We talked for about 10 minutes or so about random topics like always. They were such gossipers! They loved to talk about Claude, Alois or even Hannah so much when I was around. They would tell me what Claude would think of me including Alois and Hannah, even though I was fully aware of what Hannah thought of me. I didn't give a damn about her anyway she was just a waste of space.

"_Aurora it's time." _My head flew up and I heard Claude's voice from afar. I excused myself from the triplets and walked out towards the grand hall. The walkway was spacious as I glanced at the different paintings on the wall; they were tarot card paintings. I stood in one place, examining 'the fool' and heard footsteps pacing towards me. Those lavender pupils held a tint of hatred when they were focused on me; it didn't bother me at all.

Hannah glared at me and stopped a few feet away. It was like a glaring contest with only her in it; I was just trying to not paying attention to her. She never liked me and I was always aware of that. I wasn't scared of her or anything she would try to do to me. Hannah was useless in my eyes. I passed her without saying a word and continued on, leaving the tensed atmosphere that I was put in and went into the large room.

There was Claude standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed, waiting for me. He had a cocky smirk on his face; I rolled my eyes knowing what he meant. I stopped a few feet from him and crossed my own arms.

"So…think you can beat me _this_ time?" He asked with sure fired confidence; I smirked.

"Trust me, I _know _I can." I scoffed at him; Claude brung himself closer to me, gripping my chin.

"Want to _bet _on it?" My eyes narrowed. He had a plan up his sleeve.

"What would the terms _be?" _I asked him and nudged away from his hold on me. He walked down south and stopped before turning the corner, his gave a devilishly handsome smirk.

"We'll discuss that _after _I win." He chuckled and I followed after him to a room that was all too familiar to me.


	3. Training is in Session

The air smelled of lemon because of the twins amazing cleaning skills. The scent was strong in my nostrils but I knew in only a few seconds, it would smell of sweat and possibly blood. I anticipated the outcome of this and I worked myself, tooth and nail, to get better at my abilities.

The arena was right between the basement and the actual estate. This room alone took the whole floor. The room was all grey and made of concrete but in a sense it wasn't gloomy, it gave motivation to whoever walked in, or at least it gave me the strife to kick Claude's ass. I stood at one side of the room while my superior stood on the other side. We stared at each other for a few minutes then grew a wicked smile.

"Why don't you change? I'd hate to ruin such a pretty dress on you." He flattered.

"Think I can't beat you in a dress?" I asked him with my arms crossed.

"Oh I _know_ you can't." I glared at him then mentally thanked Alois for putting a bathroom in the room just in case. My clothes that I used for training was always in there inside of a cabinet. I took them out quickly and got dressed, leaving the gown hanging against a wall. I came out with shorts and a tin strapped shirt. Claude eyed me with a brow lifted.

"Let's get started shall we?" I put my hand out to him. He crouched down then flew at me. The battle had begun.

We raced to each other with brute force, colliding into one another with a huge crash. I fell back into the wall, leaving a giant whole. I yelped in pain, feeling my ribs break but I pushed my body back up and twirled away when Claude threw a punch at my face. I made it just in time and flipped backwards. He spun around with a fist and this time I caught it. Claude was incredibly strong and I never would have imagined him with _this_ kind of strength. We started training about a week or two after I first arrived to the estate. At first, I was terrible at fighting against someone or anyone actually; after Claude's expertise in combat, I've gotten so much better.

When I caught Claude's fist, I spun him around so his back was to me and I kicked him harshly to the wall. He crashed and made a bigger hole than I did. I didn't have time to catch my breath so instead I punched him square in the face. I hit him hard enough to watched blood spur out of his mouth, I probably broke a tooth.

My breathing was heavy as I took a few steps back to keep my distance from him but that closed quickly when he ran back to me and grabbed me by my neck. I held my breath and felt my whole body lift up in the air. He chuckled and threw me to the farthest wall and in seconds between the impact and the throw, I crossed my arms in front of me and landed head first into the concrete wall. I winced at the pain and tasted that metallic flavor in my mouth.

Blood was dripping from the top of my head, falling down the side of my face. I gulped my spit and ducked under his arm when he struck at me. I shifted behind him, seeing sweat poor down his face and a very focused look on where he was going but he didn't see me move that fast. I grabbed him by the back of the neck and slung him towards the ground with an explosion around us, breaking in a gigantic hole.

I held him by the neck and tried keeping him there but he swept under my legs, kicked me clean into the air and flipped me over so that _I _was the on the ground. I wailed my arms and legs to get a hit but he was so fricken heavy! Struggling and grunting got me nowhere and whenever I finally got an inch or even a centimeter away, he would push himself closer to me until he was only inches from my face and one knee would be right in between my legs, moving up.

"So…ready to give up?" The demon whispered lustfully into my ear with a hint of over confidence. I grimaced and tried to move up, hopefully to push him off but he would shove me back down and my gasped breathing didn't make it easier. I realized that I wouldn't be able to get up with the way he was holding me down. My frown deepened.

"_What _were the terms?" He chuckled and picked me up into his arms, walking out of the room. Glancing at the destroyed arena, I knew the twins would have a very hard time fixing this room but then again, they were demons also so they might get it done faster than I expect. Once we started up the stairs to the estate, I grimaced and crossed my arms as if I was 17 again.

"So for the terms of the bet, I was thinking-" I groaned to purposely interrupt him. He smirked at me and continued. "It's simple, don't worry. It won't be anything that would provoke you to rip my head off and burn my body to ashes." We entered a room that was used to for medical emergencies. Claude sat me down and cleaned up the blood on my face. The good thing about being a demon was that I rarely had any headaches or spins anymore and my healing process only took a few minutes rather than days.

He dabbed a piece of cloth, soaked in alcohol on my face and it didn't sting a lot either so I just waited patiently for him to finish. He was incredibly gentle with me when he told me to lift my shirt up and reveal my stomach. I was covered in bruises and cuts. He wiped that up quickly and about an hour later, he was at the sink, washing the materials. I thanked him and leaned my back on the counter next to him.

"So what is your request?" I asked him curious but he only smirked and continued on cleaning; I rolled my eyes. He looked at me then leaned closer to me.

"Kiss me." He said softly. I blinked harshly then the blurry colors took over my vision but it returned back to normal quicker than I could blink again.

"_Kiss _you?" I asked again to be sure that I heard what he wanted. He nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me into him while gripping my chin hard towards his face.

"That's all I want." A hand wiggled its way around my waist, locking me against him; my eyebrow lifted up. His fingers made sure I couldn't move away from him but anyway a deal was a deal.

No matter how many different ways I looked at it, he would always be taller than me. I lifted myself up on my toes and pressed my lips gently to his; he wasted no time in responding to me. His grip loosened on my chin and eventually let go but now both hands were around my waist, holding me to him.

His lips were so warm and it tasted of something that smelled wonderful but I could never make out. My hands were resting on his chest, hearing his lustful moan when he tried pushing his tongue into my mouth. I stopped him short and pulled back to see a very unhappy demon. I giggled and got out of his hold.

"You never _did _say we would go _that _far." I walked out of the room and headed straight for my own with a victorious smile and a happy attitude.


	4. Where There's Pleasure There's Pain

Even though I was a demon, I _still _had trouble sleeping and I cursed myself for it. I was sitting outside on the front steps, letting the wind hit my face coolly. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind, listening to the hollow sounds of the air. I sighed, happy and calmed, just like I was every night. It seemed to be a repeating cycle and I didn't mind it. When I lived with my brother, things were rarely ever settled or sedated, causing me to worry and go overboard on things that I shouldn't have to, like me becoming a demon to save _his _life. He would never understand…

"Wanted to get some fresh air?" I turned to see those pretty golden eyes. I smiled at him kindly.

"Just couldn't sleep." I said and shrugged, holding my chin with both hands.

"That seems to be happening a lot lately." The demon chuckled and sat next to me. We looked at each other with smiles. We've grown closer as friends about a month after I started living in the Trancy estate. He was very…unsettled before but relaxed more and more whenever I tried talking to him, especially when I asked him to train me. He gladly accepted it and started to turn the other cheek with me and I admitted it, I liked him as a companion. I'm not entirely sure if I ever established any actual feelings for him in that sense; my heart was still attached to Sebastian and I was fairly certain that Claude knew that too. He would scowl because he _knew _when I was thinking of him and sometimes he would ignore me for the whole day but then go back to normal by nightfall. His thumb stroked my cheek while I watched his eyes glow red. He was inching himself closer to me but I pulled back unhurriedly. He grimaced.

"Sebastian won't love you anymore if he sees you like this you know?" He finally said after realizing that I wasn't going to give in to what he wanted. I knew he would try again soon and as always I would pull back, besides the bet of course.

"I don't plan on seeing him for a long time." I said and looked at the ants that scrabbled on the ground, maybe returning home. _Wonder how Ciel is…_I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Is that so?" His voice sounded inspirited.

I didn't like the idea, but I knew it would be for the best. I wanted to see him so badly and of course I wanted to see Ciel too but…after what me and Sebastian did, before all of _this_, I couldn't bring myself to forget him by any means. I wanted to be with him and have things return to normal; I knew that would never happen.

"Yeah." I said in a low tone and saddened by my decision. Claude was right too. Sebastian would never love me again if he saw me like this. Fingers grabbed at my chin again and drew me closer to him.

"So move on and forget about him. He isn't worth your time." He said and I glared grimly, scoffing back at him. How _dare _he say about the man I was in love with?

"Either are _you_." I pulled back and crossed my arms. Instead of backing away and that was the reaction I was _hoping _to get, he sat closer to me and put his arm around my shoulders. He nuzzled himself into the side of my face and whispered into my ear.

"I can change that _very _quickly." He purred into my ear and I rolled my eyes in disgust. He chuckled and licked the shell of my ear. Is he ever going to give it up? I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, emotionless.

"Oh can you?" I asked him, uninterested but interested at the same time. He shuffled down to my neck and licked up the top of my neck, down, gently blowing his breath on his saliva. I sighed with my eyes closed, feeling the cool air send shivers up my spine; it felt good. He nipped at my collarbone lightly bit me harshly. I moaned in the twisted mixture of pain and pleasure. He came back up to my ear.

"How does _that _feel?" I wasn't going to admit that I liked the feeling of pain on my body now but he was well aware of it I bet. My cheeks flustered when he nipped at my neck again and while he was trying to seduce me, he brung me even closer and turned me around so that my back was against his chest. His arms held my whole body as he continued.

"Get…off." I struggled to let the words out and started breathing heavy. My hands went up to his hair and latched onto him, trying to force him off but I take it that he saw it as a sign for him to continue so he bit down harder this time in a different spot. I moaned and pulled my body downward so that he would let go; he didn't. He thought I was enjoying it and in reality I was, it was a pleasure that I had never experienced before. Did all demons love this kind of pain? Claude let go slowly, flicking his tongue on the mark.

"Enjoyed that?" He rustled into my ear and nibbled at my earlobe. My body squirmed when his finger pranced to my heated area. I gasped overwhelmed by his movements on my body; he took hold of my neck and compelled me to look at him. "So…am I _still_ a waste of your time?" My breathed turned from heavy to rapid in a matter of seconds. My head fell back into his shoulder, weary and breathless; Claude let go of me and picked me up into his arms.

"You _devil._" I scoffed to myself but he heard me and kissed me. It was rough but I could feel all his emotions pouring out in this kiss. Besides, if I didn't respond the way he wanted me to he would've kept going at it so basically it was a loose-loose scenario for me anyhow. I warmed up to the kiss and captured his neck in my arms tightly; we let go, leaning our foreheads together.

"I bet you're tired _now_." He said and walked inside the estate; I petted his head like Alois usually did and scooted myself off of him. He reached for me again but I shook my head.

"I'll see you in the morning." I said, curtsied and walked calmly further into the estate till I got up stairs then dashed to my room and quickly sunk myself into my bed. Alois was still asleep; he had a long day so I couldn't blame him either. I snuggled into my blanket and closed my eyes, hoping that I'd fall asleep soon and forget about the pleasurable pain that I never thought I would like so much.


	5. Abrupt Surprises

The morning was very long in my opinion and after what happened only a few hours ago, Claude would sneak in a smile when I would come in or if Alois would call me for something. I would comply immediately and do anything that he asked me. I sat next to Alois in the dining hall as we talked about a few trips that he wanted to take; including bringing Claude and I as well. When considering places _to _go, he excluded Paris, he knew why. I thanked him quietly and suggested Belgium or Russia. The subject changed instantly and we laughed and made fun of Claude on having such a tight attitude and everything. He really _did_ have a stick up his ass most of the time; he needed to loosen up more. I looked at Claude with a grin after laughing about him and I'd see him roll his eyes at us.

A half hour later, Claude was taking the dishes to the kitchen and Alois had already left to go to an important meeting. I insisted that I help him but he would take anything out of my hands and walk away, ignoring me. I growled, snatched them back and go past him to the kitchen. His eyes burned into my back but I forced _myself_ to ignore it.

"Any special plans in the next few days?" I scowled thinking about it. I hated that day and _only _that day. I shook my head, remaining silent while putting the clean dishes in the cabinet after putting the dirty ones in the sink. The clash of the plates rung in my ears but it wasn't a bad sound; I kind of liked it. Claude was next to me, washing the dishes. We finally settled an agreement on me wanting to help with the chores around the estate. I needed something to do; I would do the minor things though.

"I don't care for that day." I said while reaching the cabinet door. My voice fainted off. "I never did…" I said and looked down, wanting to keep those horrifying memories at bay.

"You're going to be 21 in the next two days." He said as if I didn't know that; I didn't reply and continued on with my small task. "I take it something bad happened on that day." He asked while I was climbing a ladder to get to the highest row of plates. I stacked them carefully, one on top of the other.

"I'm not human anymore, I don't age the same way they do. I'm still 18 and I guess I'll always remain 18; Ciel will still be 20. Besides…I don't normally take about it." I said and headed down. My foot slipped and I fell backwards but I was caught inches before I hit the ground. The air almost knocked out of my lungs. I should've thought faster to caught myself.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently and held me closer to him. I nodded and thanked him, stepping away from him as soon as I was standing and finished the rest of the dishes. We didn't talk much after that; we would only ask for something to each other, ask for help, mainly me, and say thank you whenever we got the assistance. The rest of the time was very quiet but also uncomfortable, at least to me it was. I would try to avoid any eye contact he gave me as well.

Walking out of the kitchen, I stride towards the balcony of my room and sat on the banister with my leg on top of the other and my feet pointed down. I was wearing a light blue gown that was a halter; Alois tend to like me more in halter dresses, and had a slit on the side that reached my thigh. I liked it; I had gotten used to revealing dresses ever since I started living here. I swung my feet back and forth and held my arms watching the edges of my dress sway gracefully. It was so beautiful outside today. The birds were singing, the sun was bright and everything seemed to grow with care more and more. The garden in front of the estate was blooming in season, carrying every color you could ever think of. Because my sense of smell was so much stronger and sensitive, I could smell each and every single scent that the flowers gave. I looked down to the pavement and saw a carriage pulling up. The horses were elegant and I heard the clacking of their hoofs.

I assumed it was Alois who was in the carriage and that his meeting had been cancelled. Usually his meetings lasted a full day; it was rare to find him coming home early. I waited for him to come out so I could wave and jump off the banister to see him in. However it wasn't Alois. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. I freaked out when I saw greyish hair and a black suit. _Ciel… _He got out of the carriage, his shadow following right behind him. My whole body froze with hesitance as I forced myself to get off the banister and stay inside Alois's room. If they had seen me, it wouldn't have been good.

I heard the door click open in the front however I couldn't just stay in the room, I had to go and hear them better so I headed for the corner of the hallway with my back against the wall and listened. I saw Claude walk to the entrance but not after giving me a look. He nodded briefly and opened the door; at this point, I thought it would've been best to stay inside my room.


	6. Petulance of a Sibling

"Phantomhive, _interesting _to see you; what brings you here?" Claude asked casually. Ciel and Sebastian actually looked different other than age wise. He seemed depressed and ready to cause a rampage if anyone got him upset and that was a rare thing to see in him. Sebastian was stolid but I could see a purple essence coming from him. It radiated off him. I've never seen that side of him either. Even Ciel sounded upset and enraged.

"Where's Alois?" He wasn't looking at Claude; it looked like he was staring at the floor. Claude didn't answer specifically; he only said that he wasn't here and that he wouldn't be here for a while, which wasn't a lie at all.

"Faustus, I suggest you tell me where he is or I will rip your throat out." Sebastian's voice was deadly and full of swear. He was serious about it. He still looked the exact same way as before; he was beautiful and as handsome when I last saw him. He hadn't changed a bit and I couldn't stop staring at him. I wanted to jump right in the middle of the conversation and show him what I became in the last three years; I was frightened to know what would happen if I did.

"Why do you need to know where he is?" A blink was all it took to have Sebastian clench Claude's throat deeply and throw him to the wall. Claude's back hit first with Sebastian still holding him by the neck, squeezing harshly. I held my mouth so that I wouldn't scream and go after him. I dug my nails into my wrist, letting blood drip out so the pain would remind me to stay put. Thankfully it worked.

"Alois is the reason…I lost her. _He_ made me into a demon; if it weren't for him…" He trailed off and he glared at Claude with those threatening red eyes. He was even more upset and I could see sharp teeth in his mouth; possibly tears were about to fall out. "Aurora wouldn't have _died_!" He screamed at him, raging with anger. I saw his eyes turning bright red as he snarled at my companion.

"_Where _is _he_?" Sebastian squeezed his neck tighter; Claude smiled.

"_You _seemed to be very upset about Aurora, Michaelis. Perhaps you've had feelings for her?" Sebastian pulled Claude to him and whispered something that I couldn't hear for once but then I saw him being shoved back into the wall again. I wanted to go and show him that I was alright just…a little different. Something told me to stay back and just examine their actions though so I did.

"Sebastian, stop." He immediately listened and released his hold on Claude. _Thank goodness…_I took a breath of relief. I didn't want the fight escalating to something worse where I'd have to get in the middle of it and screw up my cover. Either way, I know Claude wouldn't let me do that.

"Young master…" He trailed off with his eyes still aglow. He was glaring at Ciel.

"Tell Alois…he has nowhere left to hide. I _will _find him and destroy him with my own two hands." He said and gestured to the door; Sebastian opened the door for Ciel and left without a hint of unsteadiness. They were pissed off to the brink of insanity…because _I_ died_. _So he really did care for me and what I did for him. Once the door shut closed, I ran to the top of the stairs and jumped off the banister, landing right in front of Claude. I kneed in front of him as he was gasping for breath; I carried his face in my hands and brought him closer to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked him desperately searching for any cuts on him. I cared for him; he was always…good to me? I guess that was the best way of putting it. He started coughing; he held my hands while I was still carrying his face.

"I am _now_." He smiled and I felt my cheeks warm up quickly and I smiled back gently. He really _was _a sweet guy, I guess, deep down. My lips tapped his and he gave in quickly but I pulled back after a few seconds. What the hell was I doing? Sebastian just walked right out of the door and I didn't bother to say anything or been seen at all. I missed him so much that I actually _kissed _his rival! What the hell was I thinking? I wanted to kiss Sebastian not Claude but…maybe I was forming _some _type of feelings for him. It was all up in the air and now…I couldn't really think straight.

"Claude…" I got up at the same time he did and excused myself from the awkward situation that I put myself in; my hand got caught and I was pulled back into Claude's arms. I couldn't move from his arms around my back, crushing me into his chest. He was warm but his hug felt lovingly; I pulled back.

I excused myself again and raced to my room, straight for the balcony to see the carriage gone, I sighed in disappointment. _I wanted to see you one more time…_ I moved to the bed and laid down on my side, sniffling into the pillow. It smelled of tea and something floral. I had the usufruct to live in this place as long as I was good and listened obediently. I kind of felt like a dog here but then again my family was known as the Queen's guard dogs. It was only natural that I felt this way. Ciel always told me to be proud of the title that the queen gave me and my family. We were special to her royal majesty.

The door clicked open and I assumed it as Claude again but I saw Hannah instead. I sat up. I didn't need her in here at all. She always came at the wrong time.

"Get out. I'm changing the bed sheets." She demanded. Well that wasn't a nice way of asking me. I flipped my long hair behind my shoulder.

"_Make_ me, you _cretan_." I said and crossed my arms; she stalked towards me with anger and was about to grab me but the door swung open and Claude finally came in. He glared at Hannah and took her by the hair, pulling it harshly and throwing her to the wall. She fell down and winced; Claude went up to her and got in her face.

"Don't bother thinking about it." She hung onto the wall for dear life, trying to get up. "Get out _now_." She breathed heavily, staring at me with the harshest glare I had never seen her give me before; I smiled, read for anything she threw at me. I was _excited _for it; unfortunately she left with that.

"I'm disappointed." I said with a sigh. Claude looked at me with an eyebrow lifted. The handsome devil was confused for once. _That's a first._

"About?" He asked me.

"I was hoping she'd come at me." I shrugged and sigh again. The man in front of me chuckled darkly; it sounded beautiful but not as beautiful as _his._

"Don't underestimate Hannah, besides you're a newborn and you still have a lot to learn." He said, looking pleased for whatever reason. I loved his smile, there was always some mysterious nature behind it and I could never tell what he was thinking. I feel that the more I thought of him as a companion, he would only _be _a companion. I still missed Sebastian more. His touch, his gentles, and the way he would complement me, sending chills up and down my spine, everything about him I was missing and I was dying to sneak out and see him. I looked down to the floor and made the choice of doing that. Claude took my chin and gave me a ticked off look.

"What?" I asked him, trying to hide my thoughts of Sebastian.

"You're thinking of _him." _He grimaced and scoffed with distaste. _Well that failed terribly._

"How do you know when I think of him? I feel like you can read into my mind." I said with innocent eyes. He was so cute up close. Why haven't I realized that before?

"It's easy to figure you out after being with you for 3 years." He said with a smile and I felt him draw him closer to me, with each passing second, my heart was oscillating crazily.

"You know," I stroked the side of his face, brushing his hair to one side. His skin was so smooth and pale. "I never knew how gold your eyes were." He laughed quietly and narrowed his eyes.

"Claude!" We got away from each other quickly and out of the room, basically running than casually appearing on the stairs like nothing happened between us. We saw Alois in the entrance way with a waiting look. I ran to him, happy, and hugged him. He laughed and circled his arms around me.

"How was the meeting?" I asked happy that he broke the moment that Claude and I almost created. He was such a life saver!

"Good, wasn't really fun without you though." He said and kissed my forehead, like my brother used to. On the inside my conscience was beating me upside the head. Ciel used to do that! Why would I let Alois do it? I missed Ciel and the way he would kiss my forehead lovingly. I was starting to miss home again after seeing them. It's been so long; it shouldn't have been a bad thing to want to go home.

The rest of the day happened fairly fast. Alois ate, we talked and made fun of Claude again, much to my amusement and then got ready for bed. Claude and I agreed to stop training for a few days because of the visit from Ciel; I gladly accepted it. A few hours later, Alois was asleep, Claude was nowhere to be found, neither were the others, and I headed out with a silk purple cloak over my head just in case someone recognize me.

The night was slightly breezy but it felt good against my skin. It made my hair float and rise above my shoulders and I sighed to the beautiful feeling. I was ghostlike as I walked down the garden to the front, jumping over the iron gates, Alois put there for security purposes. I landed on the crunchy ground like a cat and began walking down any direction that came to mind. I just needed some time away from the estate; it was just like being with Ciel, locked up with a key that was thrown and gone years ago.

Thoughts came to lead me to the Phantomhive's estate and there I stood right in front of the big house where I used to live. My whole life was there, my friends, my sibling, my first love…all of it was inside of this place. If I just took a single step inside, I wondered what would've happened if I did. Would Ciel be happy to see me? Would Sebastian? What about Alois and Claude? What would they do? All these questions and so much more swirled into my mind like a hurricane and I didn't want to think of any of it. I knew I would take care of this scenario eventually.


	7. Confessions

I walked around the mansion to where my Ciel's office window was and saw shadows wandering around. I knew it was them. I found a ladder still leading its way up to the window, probably Finny left it there. Climbing up, I stopped a few legs away and listened to them talking. They both sounded really upset. I turned my body so that I was facing away from the estate and sat on the leg of the ladder.

"Are you sure it was wise to leave Claude?" I heard Sebastian ask Ciel. He was pissed off about it. From the sound of it, Ciel was probably sitting at his desk.

"Alois wasn't there." He said with disgust.

"My lord, I could've killed him right there." Sebastian replied grimly.

"Alois is the person I want to kill, not Claude; once Alois is out of the way, you can do whatever the hell you want to Claude." It was as simple as that for Ciel to say that.

"Understood." Sebastian said. With my guess, he probably bowed to Ciel.

"By the way Sebastian, what Claude said earlier, about you liking Aurora," Ciel asked. My eyes went wide, Sebastian never said anything to him yet? "Was that true?" He asked him and my heart started fluttering like a hummingbird.

"My lord, do you really want to know the truth?" Sebastian asked and there was a silence I didn't like but I waited impatiently. "Yes, it was much more than that. I loved her and I knew she had feelings for me." He said.

"So you two were involved behind my back?" Ciel asked with a slightly upset tone.

"While she thought you were dead, she and I had a more…_intimate _relationship." Sebastian said and I could hear the hint of amusement in his voice.

"So…you _stole _her innocence?" Ciel sounded more and more upset. How could he guess something so fast? I mean he was right on point and all. There was another long pause but then I heard a smack. Did Ciel slap Sebastian? "One you should know better as to do something like _that _behind my back, especially because she's my _younger _sister! She doesn't need to be innocence ridden by a _demon. _You _knew_ I was still alive and yet you purposely took advantage of the situation with my sister. Second, you should've never touched her in the first place! You know damned well that she's much more fragile than me but considering you're a demon, you've tainted her." He finished.

"She was happy with me-" Sebastian started but Ciel interrupted.

"I don't give a damn! Being with a demon would give a lot of trouble to her! I know what's best for her and won't have you…" Ciel trailed off slowly. "Soiling her…" I heard him sigh in sadness.

"My lord?" Sebastian said with concern.

"It doesn't matter anymore…" Ciel sniffled. "She's _gone_." Another sigh.

"I know." Sebastian responded.

"You don't seem _too _upset about it," Ciel asked him. _I wish I could see their faces and not get caught. Sebastian will definitely find me._

"If it is your wish then I will not be." My eyes closed, hell bent on not letting the tears fall.

"Are you upset about it? He asked. "Be honest with me."

"I am, in a matter of speaking, upset, if you would like to call it that." He said.

"Raging as much as I am?" Ciel said.

"Perhaps a bit more than that." Sebastian said with distaste in his voice. He sounded just like Claude.

"Leave me." That sounded like a harsh order coming from Ciel.

"Understood." His footsteps turned to the door but then they stopped. "Young master, there is something I would like to tell you also." He said.

"What?" Ciel asked.

"At the Trancy estate, there seemed to be someone watching us." My eyes bulged out. He saw me or sensed me at least! My heart started beating hard.

"I sensed someone too but it could only be the other servants there." I heard Ciel say.

"No, I sensed someone else there other than the servants; another demon." I looked down, hoping they hadn't found out about me.

"Is that so? Are you certain about that?" Ciel asked; I heard hear amusement in his voice.

"Yes, perhaps you would like me search the estate when Trancy is away?" I could hear a smile in his voice. Maybe I should tell Claude about this.

"Do as you please but let me know as soon as you find something useful." Ciel said.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied. I jumped off the ladder and ran away from the estate, not caring about the hood that flew off my head and onto my back. I stopped at a far tree, looking back but not actually wanting to. They both sensed me, that shouldn't be surprising but having said that, I should have been more careful than to get close enough to hear them. If they found me at the estate, it would've caused uproar and something bloody would definitely break out. It pained me to see them again as much as it did to think of us. I really did love the both of them so much…

"But now that I know…" I turned away and walked forward again, holding my heart carefully like it was out of my chest. "I'll continue to hide from you."


	8. Amusement of a Predator

As I was walking, I suddenly felt weak and had the need to turn back but…I didn't have the courage to. I wasn't apodictic to go back and expect everything to return to normal. In fact, I believed the complete opposite. I sighed and continued on with my aimless journey, not giving a damn in the world.

I paused, full of insecurities again. I swore to never think about Ciel and Sebastian ever again but seeing them come to the estate, made me want to see them and it brung back all the feelings of regret and sadness. What would've happened if I had gone back to them? I didn't know; I couldn't see the future as much as I wanted to. It would've made things hell of a lot easier.

There was a faint ringing in my ears until I discovered it was actually screaming. I was a few miles away from the estate; I kept walking to find a young girl being beaten by a group of men. Some were kicking her and some we're holding her down. I watched in the open till one of them saw me. One turned and all the others did the same. It reminded me of _them _and it angered me.

"Who are you?" One screamed at me. They all looked pretty young but the girl being beaten seemed to be the youngest. She looked at me with fear.

"What are you doing with her?" I asked them but they ignored my question. I was getting impatient already. I could imagine the white cloaks and the butterfly masks on their faces.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" Another guy asked this time; I rolled my eyes and dashed in front of them to the girl in the middle. They didn't see me move. I held her shoulders while she looked at me with the same fearful expression. She was bruised and cut all over her body and face. She was only human and she looked about 15 possibly 16, if I asked her. Her hazel hair was tangled in different directions and her frail skin was tender and bumpy from the wounds. The dress she was wearing was torn and slightly off one shoulder.

"Here, let me help you." She scooted away from me a little but I took her into my arms anyway even when she protested. She was so light in my arms, like an infant and once she saw me giving a gentle and reassuring smile, she relaxed and snuggled into my chest. Her skin was so cold and she was beautifully white from blood loss, almost snow like.

The man that surrounded us took out several weapons, all made of wood or metal. I chuckled. How simple minded can humans get? Then again, I was once the same so I shouldn't really say.

"Let her go! We need to teach her a lesson!" A red headed man with a short beard, he pointed a knife at me. He was probably the one who cut her the most plus the one in charge.

"I think she's had enough beatings." I said and looked at the girl. She was shivering, cold and scared. She reminded me of myself when Ciel saved me from the cult. I understood how she was feeling.

"We should teach _you _a lesson instead!" Two of the men ran at me and it seemed so slow compared to my speed as a demon. My foot kicked out and hit one of the men in the face; he fell unconscious. The others were in shock as I stood there, holding the little girl in my arms, nonchalantly. Another came at me and I ducked when they swung a bat at me, kicking them behind me and crashing into a tree. I smiled darkly.

"Humans are so _useless._" I said and ran at one of them, giving an uppercut to a dark haired man who also had a bat. I held the girl closer to me when I all of the men threw themselves at me at once. I flipped in the air and landed perfectly next to one of them, kicking them hard in the back. He fell.

"Go get her!" The man with the knife yelled at me and pointed. The others followed orders and ran at me again. I sighed and sweep kicked two of them into the air, letting them fall into the ground painfully. A few of them ran away once they saw me do that and I could hear their screams getting fainter and fainter with every minute. I didn't care, as long as they weren't hurting the girl anymore.

To make things quicker, I put the girl down but she was holding onto my cloak. I hushed her to stay there and not move. She nodded hesitantly and I stood in front of her, knowing that my eyes were glowing red because I saw the apprehension his eyes. The guy with the knife was the only one left. He took an alarming step back as I walked towards him. He was my prey. My fingers clenched his collar and I crushed his face to mine.

"Still want to teach me that lesson?" I asked him, laughing at how scared of me he was. He was shaking in his clothes and his teeth chattered furiously.

"W-what the hell are you?" He asked me. I licked my lips excitingly; I wanted to _kill _him.

"I…am a _demon._" I said and turned him around, grabbed him by the neck and gave a quick twist. I felt every bone and artery in his neck break under my fingers; smooth and delightful. I smiled to the beautiful feeling on my skin and tossed him to the side, brushing my hands off.

The girl was still on the floor against a tree which is right where I left her. Good, at least she knew how to take orders, unlike me when _I_ was a human. Her whole body shook as I reached for her again. She was scared of me; it wasn't a surprise.

"I won't hurt you. Come here." I reached for her again and this time she let me hold her. I ran at light speed but then stopped once I heard her yelp softly in pain. "How much pain are you in?" I asked her. She whimpered with her eyes closed. "What's your name?" She looked at me with big childish eyes. Her soul was so…_pure._ Her voice was as soft as velvet when she responded to me.

"Ivy." She said shyly. How cute.

"Last name please? So I know where to take you." She took long pause then looked at me.

"Mecacci." She said and I nodded.

"I'm sorry if this hurts but I need to get you home quickly. Some of your wounds need to be treated immediately." She nodded shortly.

I ran again at the same speed, already knowing where to go. She was the daughter of the Jon Mecacci, another Earl. It seems to me that my family only had relations with the higher class. She was the only child in the estate and her father repented her for not being a male ever since she was born. Also Jon was an associate of the Phantomhive Company so I met the father; not his daughter but I knew he had one. I heard that her father died from illness a few years back and all she had were butlers left to take care of her. Hmmm wonder if they're actually demons; Guess I'll find out in a bit.


	9. A Mutual Understanding

We arrived at the estate. It was brown, which was common for large houses, and a garden in the front with only roses and lilies planted. I heard Ivy cough in pain; I scowled.

"Come on, let's get you inside." I said and walked towards the estate; instead of taking the main entrance, I asked her if she knew which window led to her bedroom. She nodded and pointed to the far left. I came over and jumped on the window pain, still holding her close to me and opening the glass. Her room smelled of a sweet pea flower, such a cheerful aroma. Her room was similar to mine as well. A queen sized bed was horizontally still against a wall, a small desk right next to the window we had just came through and scattered shelves of books towards the ceiling. I chuckled to my amusement and saw that Ivy was staring at me.

"It's nothing." I smiled and laid her down on the bed; she sat back up and held her arms. Before she said anything, I put a finger to her mouth. "Before you say anything, let me get you cleaned up." She nodded as I left her room, walking into a beige hallway. I closed the door gently behind me and went down the corridor, looking for a room that was used for supplies. About 10 minutes later, I found a small entrance that led down another room; it was just what I was looking for. The room was pretty small and grey with various cabinets. I stumbled across cleaning cloths, rubbing alcohol and swabs while looking in every one of the small closets. Good, that's all I needed for her.

I walked back to the girl's room and saw a few people on my way. They were all old. Two men and a woman and they were _definitely _human. I passed them quickly and stopped at the room with the supplies in my hand. I opened the door slowly, poking my head through the small space. The girl was sitting on her bed, just like I left her and still as statue. When I closed the door, she snapped her head at me, looking at me with relief.

I came to her and held her chin softly, examining all the fresh wounds she had. She stared at me with a childish curiosity that I saw when I used to look at Sebastian whenever he saved me from a life or death situation. I took the first cloth and tore it in two with my teeth and other hand, soaking it in alcohol right after. I wasted no time in wanting to clean her but she looked scared.

"This may sting but please bear with it." I touched her with the cloth and she flinched. My finger held her chin firmly to make sure that she didn't move away. A few minutes of that, she was used to it and didn't move. I cleaned her face quickly and asked her to undress. She looked at me scared again; I assured her it was to only tend to her wounds and she eventually did.

Her body was so pale and tender to my touch; she was tiny. I cleaned her up quickly and looked in her closet for something to wear. I found a white nightgown and dressed her quickly and after, sat her down at her dresser to brush her hair. The tangles weren't as bad as I thought they were so it was rather quickly to get it done with.

Her hair was a beautiful hazel color but her eyes were an emerald green. They both complimented each other giving her a youthful and…_innocent _look. She was adorable. I looked up to the mirror and saw her looking at me with a content contortion. Her eyes were big and batting with a purity that I was drawn to. Was this how Sebastian and Claude felt?

"Who…_are _you?" She asked with a shy courage that I liked. It was contradictive. I chuckled softly and continued brushing her hair. She was leaning into my touch.

"My name is Aurora." I said openly; I doubt she would do anything if she knew only my first name. She seemed completely harmless. I finished and drew her to the bed again, laying her down and wrapping her in a pink colored blanket. I headed to the window that was already opened.

"Wait!" She pleaded. I looked at her with my eyebrows lifted. Her cheeks burned a bright red. "Can't you stay? Just a little while longer at least." She asked and trailed off with a sheepish countenance. I smiled and went back to her, brushing the side of her face daintily.

"I'm sorry Ivy but I have to go." I said.

"Will I ever see you again?" This was shocking me. She was so interested in me that she actually _wanted _to see me again. I chuckled.

"Maybe, one day." I said. She held my hand that was carrying her face.

"Can't I see you tomorrow?" She asked and I looked her with a brow lifted.

"Why so interested in me?" I asked her with a hushed tone.

"I feel like…I don't know." She batted her eyes again and I smiled, making her smile back at me. I couldn't say no to her.

"Alright, how's tomorrow night at the same time?" That seemed to brighten her mood and she nodded happily. She was such a child. I brushed her side bang away from her eye and went to the window again. A small wind came at me.

"Aurora?" I stopped and waited. I saw her smile again. "Thank you…for saving me." She said.

"You're welcome. I will see you tomorrow." I jumped out of the window and went back to the Trancy estate with an unusually large smile on my face.

Getting home and explaining to Claude why I was out seemed to be the hardest when I saw him in the door way, stalking the front of the estate, probably for me. I told him that I needed some time away from the mansion because I rarely ever left the place. He was wavering on my reason but he came to it. I didn't tell him about Ivy and figured he wouldn't have cared anyway.

All night I couldn't stop thinking about her; her floral smell, those beautiful green eyes and her smooth skin. She was beautiful and untainted. She had a perfect soul to me and I wanted her. The way she would look at me and ask about me was so…shy but gutful; I liked it. I couldn't wait to see her again as wrong as it was. Everything about her was…different but she acted the same way I did when I was human. It reminded me of _me _but she was much more interesting. I guess this _was _how Sebastian had felt when he met Ciel; Claude with Alois too.


	10. Anticipation from Both Sides

The next morning went by like it never even happened. Alois was gone for the whole day, me and Claude trained for a few hours, he won _of course._ I spoke with the twins, had a minor battle with Hannah that I enjoyed greatly and that was pretty much my whole day. With every second that passed by, Ivy would flash into my mind like a plaque. I wanted to…no, _needed _to see her. I waited impatiently for night to fall and finally set off to the Mecacci estate, eager.

The night wasn't gentle but it wasn't hard either. My hair bothered me enough to where I had to tie it back so it wouldn't get in my face as I scurried towards the house. I was wearing a knee length white dress with thin straps over my shoulders. There was a bow in the back and the bottom was frilly, not too much though, Alois knew my taste in clothes. I decided to dress nicely for no reason whatsoever. Or for her at least; I wanted to look nice for her.

I found the mansion easily within a few minutes, finding the same window again. I jumped into the air and caught the window pane, landed skillfully on it without a problem. I pushed open the glass doors and moved agilely into Ivy's room. She was sitting at her desk, humming an unfamiliar tune while brushing her hair happily. I loved seeing her with a positive attitude. She looked up to me through the mirror and gasped in excitement, running to hug me. I embraced her back.

"I knew you'd come." She said and snuggled into my body. I chuckled and pick her up into my arms like a child. I put her head under my chin, walking to her bed. She was already in her night gown.

"Were you waiting long for me?" I asked her while laying her down.

"All day, I've been wanting to see you." She said and rested her hand on my cheek.

"Really now?" I said and she nodded bashfully. _How cute_. I laughed. She snuggled into her blanket on her side, looking at me

"I'm sorry." She covered half her face with the blanket.

"For?" I brushed her hair to the side to see her face better. She was so beautiful.

"I don't know, I barely know you but I like you already." Ivy blushed and hid her whole face in the blanket. I leaned closer to her and pulled the covers away from her face. I couldn't stand not looking at her. Why was that?

"There's no need to apologize." I smiled and skimmed her cheek with my thumb.

"Ok. Can I ask you something?" She was so quiet but in her own way, anticipated whenever she said anything at all to me.

"Are you a demon?" My eyes widened quickly and then she freaked out.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ask, I mean the way you beat up those men yesterday was unusual." She said quietly. I relaxed and nodded. She was a good guesser.

"Yes, I am." I came in the open with a serious aspect. I was surprised that she knew what I was. In a way it intrigued me even more than ever. I crossed my arms and she suddenly looked at me like she had committed a crime that she was ashamed off. I didn't like it. My body softened. "You are not afraid?" I asked her and continued to stroke her hair.

"I was at first…but now, I'm not." I was shocked to hear such words coming out of a mere human, let alone someone who was so young. When I was a human I thought something was…_off _about Sebastian but when I asked Ciel about it, he would just say that he was a super human. Take in consideration that I was still a young and naïve girl who didn't know that demons existed in our world. Ivy probably did know about demons and reapers before I did. I was around her age when I found out that Sebastian was a demon. Close to it at least. But this girl…seemed to be very similar to me in many ways but had her own _special _characteristics that I wish I had when I was a human.

She took a very long pause that I did not like at all. Seeing her bite her lip like I did when I knew about Sebastian, didn't help much either. She acted just like me in a lot of cases. The atmosphere was silent but there wasn't any tension that I could feel uncomfortable in. What was she thinking?

"It is time for me to go." I finally said, breaking the silence and heading for the window. She ran to me and took my arm. Her eyes held a significant amount of sadness that I was going to kill myself for. I didn't like her afraid so why would I like her being sad? I sighed and rested my hand on her head. "Don't worry I'll see you tomorrow." She pushed herself into my arms and I hugged her to my chest. Her whole frame was so delicate in my hands.

I lifted her chin to me to see those gleaming green filled eyes, sad and lonely. I leaned down to her lips and brushed mine against hers. I heard a meek gasp coming from her cavern; her breath smelled sweet and warm. I pressed my lips to her, cautious if she didn't like it. Instead of retreating, she kissed back with the same gentleness I gave her. I let go slowly, torturing myself in wanting more of her. She was so…addicting. Her eyes were glazed with red painted on her cheeks. I chuckled.

"I will see you tomorrow Ivy." I said and saw her nod shyly. I tapped her forehead with my lips then jumped off of the window pane cleverly. I looked up to the window and didn't see her; it kind of disappointed me but, I still continued back home, knowing that I'd be anxious to see her again.


	11. Payment Required

The next few days, I visited Ivy every night at the same time and I would feel that my heart was fluttering with happiness when I saw her smile at me. I would get the same reaction each time, a hug and an excellent conversation. I enjoyed spending time with her; she was so much fun to talk to. Every night I place a gentle kiss on her however it wasn't always the lips. Sometimes I would just kiss her cheek to tease her and to really drive her crazy, I would kiss her, giving only a second into the kiss and leave after saying goodbye quickly. The look on her face before I left made me know that she wanted more of me. Little did she know, I couldn't get enough of her.

I don't know how but I guess by the look on my face during my visit one day, she figured out that it was my birthday one day. She was so happy to find out, or guess, and asked me how long old I was. I explained to her that a demon's age was very different from a human so in short I told her if I was a human I would be 21, but as a demon I was 18. She was still delighted and when she wanted me to stay put in her room; she came back with a couple slices of chocolate cake as a celebration. She was the sweetest angel and she even sang happy birthday in a lower octave than I would. She was definitely an alto. I kissed her as a request for a gift from her and she gladly accepted it. I loved kissing her; she tasted sweeter and sweeter each time.

This night was the first time she was actually more confident with me. I laid with her in bed, like I had been doing for the past couple of days. For the first time, instead of bringing her to me, she scooted herself closer into my chest and snuggled into my body. I didn't mind at all and took a step further by putting my arms around her waist. She sighed, happy and drawing herself even closer if that was even possible. She sighed.

"Are you alright?" I asked; she didn't know she was staring at nothing; I carried her face to mine closely, making sure my breath could be felt.

"Yes, I-I'm alright." Ivy's cheeks were a bright pink with her eyes not being able to keep her eyes off of me; that's the way I wanted it.

"Are you sure?" I teased her and kissed her neck slowly, letting my lips linger on her skin; she moaned along with a short and quiet gasp. I chuckled against her flesh and pulled back even slower than before.

"Aurora…!" She playfully pushed me and we laughed at each other. I glanced outside the window, applauded that I had let the time get away from me again. I got up from the bed and put my thin coat on. She gave me a sad look. "Do you really have to go now?" She asked. I sighed and walked up to her, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Forgive me Ivy but you know I have to." I said, she nodded and whispered goodbye to me as I jumped out of the estate and ran back home with my inhuman speed. I felt bad leaving her but I had to or Alois and Claude would be upset.

The demon in black had already seemed to be waiting for me in the front of the estate with his hands crossed above his chest. I walked casually towards him.

"You're late." I couldn't see his eyes from the glare in his lenses but I could tell he wasn't happy from the frown he was giving me.

"Sorry I lost track of time." I said and gave him a quick and friendly hug; he didn't let go of me.

"Where have you been going?" He asked me and I bit the inside of my lip. I never told him where I was going; it would upset him if I told him.

"Just…out." I shrugged and tried shifting in his hold to get out; it didn't work.

"The truth Aurora." He came closer and kissed me aggressively, letting go faster than I could blink. I was dazed by his sudden action.

"I was just wandering around-" He interrupted me.

"You were going to see Phantomhive weren't you?" His brow lifted and I sighed. It wasn't a lie either. Right before I would see Ivy, I would go and see and Ciel and Sebastian but I stopped a few days ago. Instead of correcting him, I nodded sadly. He pulled me back into his chest and stroked the back of my head.

"I'm sorry." I closed my eyes and gripped his coat. My eyes moistened while I tried to keep the tears at bay. I really missed Ciel. He was my friend, my other half…my only family. I hated not being able to see him but it was for his own benefit. It was the only option I had.

"It's alright." He hiked my face to his, kissing me. "I know you miss him." He said.

"Thank you." Claude smiled and let me walk ahead of him into the house. He closed the door and followed me to Alois's office. It was somewhat similar to Ciel's but the whole room was beige. He was sitting at his desk, ruffling through papers; he stopped when he saw me walk in. "Sorry I'm late." I said.

"That's ok. It sucks being cooped up in here all the time." He said, signing his signature on a document. It reminded me of Ciel. He really _was_ understanding of my feelings. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about something." He gestured to the seat in front of the desk for his clients. Things started to remind me of home again. I shook that out and focused on Trancy. I sat with my hands in my lap. I was nervous to hear what he had to say.

"What is it?" I finally asked while I watched him put the papers away.

"I think I found a way for you to repay me." He snapped and I could tell he knew what he was doing but I was still as timid as ever.

"Of course, anything. After all that you've done for me, it'd only be fair." I said anyway and waited. He leaned towards the desk more.

"I want you to contract." My eyes widened and I froze still like stone.

"W-why?" My teeth chattered agitatedly.

"I think it'd be good for you." He said with a smile and I could feel Claude smiling behind me too. I couldn't move, I couldn't think. My mind went absolutely blank and I wasn't sure how to react but I still asked the obvious question.

"With _who?" _I asked; my answer was completely unreasonable.

After talking about the payment, my head finally started spinning after 3 years without that dizzy feeling. How could he ask me do contract with _him? _Or even make a contract in general! That was absurd but I owed him and I swore to him that I would take any payment he wanted from me; I never considered that he would want _this _kind of repayment from me! I left the room, upset and nearly stomped down the hallway like an ignorant child. I didn't like this idea one bit. I was too convulsed to change into a night gown either; I just hopped into the bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow would be a very difficult day. It was decided that I would repay him then.


	12. Contract

Morning time eventually came and I was still in a gloomy mood; I faked a smile when I saw Alois and the others. My entire body was shaking when Trancy started talking about the contract again. He told me that tonight we would get it done and so it meant I couldn't see Ivy tonight either. Today was already a stick in the mud.

Alois didn't go out today either but stayed near me, trying to console me and tell me that it would be alright and nothing would go wrong. I was affronted beyond belief and also incredibly questionable about the contract. How could I do it? What would happen? What would be the terms was the question I was more uncomfortable about. I didn't know what he wanted and it was killing me.

We played chess for about half the day, not really saying much to each other. He knew I was upset about what he wanted but he knew I would do it. I vowed to and I would get it done. Drinking tea didn't seem as amusing as usual either. The warm liquid that slid down my throat gracefully didn't have the same effect of relaxation and peacefulness as it normally did. I felt like it wasn't doing anything for me. I didn't want tea anymore.

After chess I vented out most of my anger with Claude in the battling arena. I beat him up pretty badly with various moves that _I _didn't even know I could do. He was just as surprised as I was but I continued on doing it and ended up destroying all four walls by making large holes, barely being touched or hit by the Trancy butler. I blocked almost every attack he gave me and counterattacked him each time, always landing a blow anywhere on his body. For the first time since I started living here, I had beaten Claude in battle and I liked it.

The twins patted my back in reassurance and told me the same thing that Alois told me. It wouldn't be alright! That pep talk was getting _extremely _old really fast! I thanked them anyway but still felt so nervous and aggravated to the point where I wanted to pick a fight with someone…_anyone. _It gave me the perfect opportunity to when I saw Hannah turn the corner. I smirked to myself wanting a better challenge then the demon in black.

She stopped in mid step and stared at me like she always did but…I saw no hatred in her eyes or anything that would _want _me to pick a fight with her. My anger blew to the top and dashed at her with full speed, crashing her into the farthest wall in the corridor. She coughed viciously, blood trickling down her mouth. I growled at her fiercely; I saw fear shining in her eyes. Good.

She was breathing heavy but she didn't hit back. It surprised me greatly but I was even more upset that she wasn't responding to way I wanted her to. Hopeful in finally starting something, I gripped her neck and squeezed roughly. I licked up the blood from the bottom of her chin to her mouth. Her blood was bitter but I liked it. She gasped for air and flew her hands at mine. I was finally getting something out of her! I smirked and waited until she held my hands. She didn't do anything! My clutch loosened and my hands fell from her throat.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" I asked her; she didn't smile. "You _hate _me."

"No." I took an unsteady step back. She moved around me and stopped. "Good luck." She said and walked down the walkway. It didn't sound like sarcasm, hatred or even in the sense where she _knew _what was going to happen to me after I contracted with him. It sounded like…pity. I fell to my knees and sobbed while holding myself. The time of peace and tranquility was over. In my own sense, this was real as much as I didn't want it to be. I forced myself up and wiped my cheeks; I was losing my sanity with this and I knew it was time.

I met with Alois and Claude in the dining hall. I could see Alois's contemplating look but he erased it instantly when he saw me.

"Let's go." He motioned towards the grand hall and we headed behind the giant staircase. Claude opened a hidden brown door and thankfully he had a lantern with him for Alois but with my vision being so much better and all, I could see through the dark perfectly. I wish this wasn't happening.

We headed down the long spiral staircase that led deeper into the ground. All of that led into an open grey area that had a thick smell of wet cement and nothing else in the room. I was starting to freak out about this but I had to be strong.

I felt that I knew what to do and stride over to the middle of the room. My eyes analyzed the room and then I thought about Sebastian and Dimitri. My eyes closed and my brows slumped in sadness and sweaty from the massive heat in the room. They both wouldn't be happy to see me like this. I could even imagine the look on Dimitri's face. He definitely wouldn't be happy.

"Are you ready?" Claude asked me and I nodded with butterflies in my stomach. I wanted to puke from the shaky feeling.

My subject stood right across from me, a few feet away. I took a deep breath and looked at him. He stood there with a smile and waited for me. I took another deep breath and slowly exhaled; feeling my heart beat like it was on fire. I couldn't find the mordacity to calm down.

I bit my wrist and let the blood flow smoothly onto my skin and drip into the middle of the floor. It was a gorgeous crimson red and it fell in big drops. My subject watched attentively as my blood strangely started stretching and neatly formed into a star then into a circle, surrounding the star itself. My blood traced each design until it created an entire image in that dark red color. The design that we were now standing in the middle of was a pentagon with a star inside of that, splitting the pentagon into 5 parts. The outer design was a circle around the strange shape with crisscrossed designs. It was all painted red with my own blood until it started glowing white. I stopped pouring the blood and lick my cut clean with my tongue. I stared at the design, shocked and anxious, wanting to know how it would work out. Slowly I felt a rush of energy from the bright light that surrounded us.

"Say the words." My partner said with a smile and I nodded trying to think of what to say. Then it hit me like a bucket of ice cold water. The words rolled smoothly off my tongue as I whispered them to my subject.

"Ma." The word formed from my blood and glowed white inside one of the parts of the pentagon. "Ton." Same as the pervious but in a different spot; each word I said formed into a new spot of the shape. "Te." I continued on. "Tra." It glowed; I swallowed hard and saw that with each word that was said after presenting itself, there was a line that connected the words to the each other; it also formed a smaller pentagon. I took a deep breath and I felt my heart thumping loudly. "Gram." The last word created the last thin line in the last space in the pentagon. Everything we were standing in shined bright and formed a barrier in the shape of the outer circle. I felt my whole body lift but I actually wasn't being carried up. The contract was forming.

I closed my eyes and let the light shower over me and the person in front of me. When I opened my eyes, a copy of the contract was lifting, two to be exact, becoming smaller and smaller until it flew into my eye, making its mark. My subject got the mark on his eye as well. A minute had gone by and my contract was implanted into me and my partner. The design faded on the floor, leaving my blood in the image of the contract. I sighed deeply and smiled. I was successful. I had contracted with Claude.


	13. It's Time to Forget

Claude and I, after leaving the room, started discussing the terms of the contract. I would serve Claude whenever he needed me and I would eat his soul, which pickled me a lot. He also told me that what we did to form the contract would not be needed again; it was only a first time thing that all demons needed to do to keep the design on them just in case. I asked him if it was even possible to eat a demon's soul and told me that it was _very _possible. It was similar to a humans; I nodded still anticipated about this but he smiled with certainty. I relaxed a little.

"The terms of the contract are sealed and also I would like to give you something." He said and gave me a silver box. It was fuzzy in my hands, probably made of velvet. Inside of it was a silver torque with a sapphire hanging down in the middle. It sapphire was shaped into my contract design. I traced it gently with a smile. "I take it that you like it?" He asked and I nodded; he opened his arms and I let him encircle me. I snuggled into his chest.

"Now what?" I asked him. He kissed my forehead.

"Go and do what you want for now. I don't need anything but I will let you know if I do." He said. I knew what I wanted to do. I told him I would go out for a walk and come back immediately if he needed me to at any time.

I went straight to her. I needed her and wanted to see her. She became my forbidden obsession. She was a beautiful creature that I desperately wanted but couldn't have. I was torturing myself with her presence. If she only knew what she did to me. I passed the iron gates and flew up to Ivy's window; the room was dark. I opened the window and came in quietly, seeing the small bump in the bed. I approached it and sat down next to it, removing the blanket from her face. She was sleeping peacefully, the moonlight colored her, wrapping around her face so I cool see her. I brushed her hair aside gently and smiled at the sleeping beauty. She moaned sleepily and opened her eyes narrowly; her eyes eventually rounded completely when she saw me next to her.

"Aurora?" She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes trying to gain back vision. Her eyes watered when she finally got a full sight of me and she hugged me tightly, with tears falling down her cheeks. I stroked her hair lovingly and embraced her as if she was my own child. "Where were you?" She sobbed into my chest and I felt the water soaking my dress.

"I'm sorry. I was a bit…preoccupied with something." I said while kissing her hair.

"I thought you weren't going to come back." She looked at me with a wet face; I wiped her clean.

"Of course I would come back. Why would you think of something so irrelevant?" I asked her and pulled her back to see her face. She was smiling sadly.

"I just had a weird feeling that you weren't coming back." She went back into my chest; this was even worse than seeing her sad. Seeing her _cry _because of _me, _took a tight squeezed on my heart. I shushed her and eased her back into bed but she protested that she didn't want to me to leave.

"Don't ever think something that is never going to happen." I said and held her face.

"I'm sorry." She wiped her new tears and smiled sadly. I kissed her cheeks lightly staying in place for a few extra seconds longer than I should have. Her arms laid around my neck as she brought herself closer to me in a hug. I brought my face to her again to kiss her and held me in a hug. She didn't want to let go of me. How cute. I could hear her heart thumping harshly against her chest; it was music to my ears.

"_Ivy…" _I whispered against her neck and kissed her tender skin. She was like putty in my hands when I touched her. I guess I understood where Sebastian came from with teasing me. It was fun to see her reactions and I loved watching her wither beneath me. I pulled away and placed her head in my lap, stroked her hair until she fell asleep. When she passed out, I tucked her back into her blanket, resting her head on the cascade of pink pillows and kissed her one last time. I left the Mecacci Estate and wandered into the beautiful darkness.

The moon was full and was as calming as I remembered. Things were turning strange in the estate and I wanted to go home and be with Ciel and Sebastian again. I couldn't, it was a stupid idea and I didn't want to deal with it. I leaned my back against a tree, confused and down. Everything was becoming complicated and what was worse? It _had_ to drag me into it.

I sensed something coming my way and by instinct hid behind the tree and waited. Nothing came so I forgot about it and started heading out but when I was about to move I heard a foot crunch a tree leave and went back to hide again. I turned my head slightly so I knew who was coming my way. I couldn't believe who I was…

He stood there in the open with the same clothing that he normally had worn. He was still as lean and perfect as when I last saw him too. I held my breath because I'd never been this close to him in years. His face was a bit slumped while taking any sort of path he could. The dirt crumbled under every step he took and I slowly paced myself around the tree to another so he couldn't see me but I was keeping an eye on him too just in case. His head snapped up but I caught it and froze in place.

"Come out. I'm not in the mood to play games anymore." He said with his a threat promised somewhere in all the anger he had. Then he chuckled darkly; I loved it. "I'm finally going insane now that she's gone. I'm actually starting to hear things. How pathetic." I couldn't hide from him; he would find me anyway. I made my way out in the open in front of him with my head down. "Who are you?" He asked me; I couldn't tell how he was feeling now. I didn't want to talk and I made out the plan that when he blinked, I would disappear…and it worked.

I ran back to the estate, crying. My vision was blurry and every few seconds I had to wipe my eyes but they continued on. When I got to the front of the mansion, I fell to my knees in more tears. I held my face and screamed as loud as I could, choking back. I didn't look up when I heard the double doors burst open. I kept sobbing and holding myself when Claude picked me up and held me. I clutched his coat and sobbed into his chest. He carried me back into the house and took me to a different room than the one I usually slept in. He laid me on the bed and leaned over my body, shushing me like I was a child. Actually I was. I saw the man that I was desperately in love with: Sebastian Michaelis and I weren't canonical by him at all…I was just another person to him now…

I finally ceased from crying and laid on my side with Claude stroking my face. I told him what happened, at least that I was taking a walk, and I didn't care about the look on his face when I said _his _name. He was upset that I was crying over him. I stared blankly at the black shade of his clothes, not looking at his face like he wanted me to. It was agonizing without someone you loved.

"I…want…" I choked on the next words. They were said involuntarily. "To forget him…" I choked back on the fresh tears; they were stopped by Claude's finger. He moved over me quickly until he was hovering. He gripped my wrists, digging his nails into my skin; I cried out in pain when he let go to tie my hands tightly with a piece of the blanket that he quickly tore off and tied the cloth to the headboard of the bed. I couldn't move and I could feel the burning from the sheet. What was he planning on doing to me? I didn't protest though, he was my master now after all.

"You want to forget?" He played with the back zipper of my dress and pulled fast. I gasped as he kissed me. "I'll _make _you forget…" He growled, holding a dark promise and bit down on my neck harshly, letting my blood flow down to my breasts. He tore off my gown and licked at the end of the trail of blood up to start of the wound he made. I moaned in both pain and pleasure as he abused my body for his own benefit.

He would suck, nip, bit and cut any part of me with his teeth or nails causing blood to flow out. The pain would sting from the cool air caressing the fresh wounds on my body. From the constant blood loss, I was slipping in and out of consciousness. He nipped mostly at my lower torso and flicked his tongue in my heated area. My body would move with his when he would move inside of me. He was rough and the weirdest part was that I liked it. He would make me beg for him to finish and anything else that he wanted. I had contracted with him so I had to comply. I felt like it lasted so long and what he was doing to me…caused me to go straight to sleep once he was done.


	14. Disturbance

I woke up the next feeling every sore bone in my body. I winced at any movement I made and decided to stay still for a little while longer. I closed my eyes, even feeling the pain there and took staggered breaths. That hurt as well; everything was bruised. The stinging pain made me drowsy and made it hard to breath. I felt Claude's arms around my waist and his head nuzzling into my neck. I gasped in pain. I shifted so I could face him and I moaned in pain again; he cuddled me closer to him.

"Was I too rough?" He asked me and kissed my swollen lips. I shook my head, careful in not to hurt myself but that couldn't be helped at all. Any small move would hurt. Claude kissed me again. "Good." He said and ran his hand along my naked and bruised body.

"Claude?" He looked at me with a smile.

"Yes?" He said.

"Thank you…" I sighed and pressured myself to move my head under his chin. He chuckled, kissing the top of my head.

"Are you better?" He asked me instead. I knew what he meant and to be totally honest…I wan't but I didn't want to ruin a good moment for him.

"Yes." I said, not looking at him.

"Good." He replied and pulled me away, getting up from the bed to get dressed. It was 5:30 in the morning and Alois would be getting up at 6 for a meeting that is supposed to be taking place all day, Claude told me that Hannah and the twins would be going with Alois for the meeting. God knows why so that Claude and I would be alone in the estate for the whole day. Despite the fact that I really wanted to stay in bed, I got up anyway and stood up unsteadily. My legs were so shaky that I had to hold onto one of the pillars of the bed to keep myself up. Claude took me by my waist and held me up to him.

"I'll take you to the bathroom to get cleaned and I'll make you something to eat." He said and I thanked him only mouthing the words. He kissed my forehead and took me down the hallway to get ready for the day. I bathed as fast as possible, groaning when the soapy warm water touched my body. It stung everywhere and I got out quickly, washing my body as best as I could. Claude placed a turtle neck, black dress on the towel rack so I took it and put it on carefully. The dress was an inch or two above my knees with long sleeves that ended a few inches after my wrists. It hugged me nicely and it looked good on me. I looked in the mirror examining all the bruises and cuts on my face and they were already starting to heal. That was good but the pain was still there.

I walked out after putting on a matching pair of dress boots and headed to the dining hall. Claude was already preparing breakfast for Alois and me. He sat me down first, giving me a plate of scones along with a cup of tea. I didn't care if I wasn't human anymore; I wanted to _eat _something. I scarfed it down and wiped my mouth with a napkin, finishing the tea right after. I felt a little better than before, giving a short kiss to Claude as a thank you. He gladly took it and held me against him until we sensed Alois coming in. We let go and greeted him once he walked in.

He ate while talking to the both of us and we listened to him. He said that he and the servants wouldn't be home till possibly midnight; Claude smiled at me and I flustered while looking away. When he was done we saw him off at the front and watched him ride off with the others in the carriage; Hannah was driving. Claude and I looked at each other and nodded, heading back into the estate. We relaxed for the next few hours before actually doing something. I went back to the bathroom to check on my wounds, they were almost completely healed but the soreness lingered on my body. I stretched my neck out, rotating it and feeling it crack. It felt nice. I was able to move more now that the wounds were closing up and with the energy building up inside of me; I ran down the hallway and hugged Claude tightly. He laughed and hugged back.

"Thank you." I said and kissed him fully on the lips. His lips were so soft against mine as we kissed. We let go slowly and smiled at each other. The contract didn't really seem as bad as I thought.

Claude refused to train me when I asked him because he knew how sore I was because of last night's activities. Instead we played chess while drinking tea. We made bets that if he won, I would have to sleep with him from now on, even though he could've just ordered me. About an hour passed and no one was winning; I started giggling out of nowhere to that known fact and I would see Claude smiling at me like I was going crazy.

I picked up my tea cup to take a quick sip and stopped right before the edge reached my lips. There were ripples in the tea and I looked at Claude. He nodded and got up to look outside the window but my guess was that he didn't see anything because he sat back down with a shake of his head. I bit my lower still bothered by it. My bang covered the same eye with the contract as usual as I looked down to the board then excused myself to go to the bathroom.

I didn't go to bathroom but I went into the grand hall just to be sure that Claude hadn't missed something. I was right, something was headed here and that made it clear when the doors slammed open and sent me flying back into the wall. I grimaced and breathed heavily while standing up. I looked ahead of with one eye and saw only a black shadow from my blurry vision. There was nothing there in the entrance way but I could still feel a strange presence going around in the mansion. I went searching for whatever it was, but something told me that I knew who it was.


	15. The Contract States: Unwanted Agony

I ran around several corners to look for whatever was causing me to feel uneasy. I passed by a few rooms but found nothing at all till I turned to the corner. I blinked hard and my sight cleared to see a man standing at the end of hallway, shocked to see me. The situation was awkward as I watched him take unsteady steps towards me with big eyes. Oh those beautiful golden eyes, I missed them so much. His hand reached for me.

"Aurora?" He said trembling to me. I took an unneeded step back because I was already at a wall. I shook my head as I felt my eyes glow red for some unusual reason.

"S-Sebastian…" I whispered with my heart speeding dramatically. I held my breath and closed my eyes. I felt him come closer to me.

"I thought…you were dead…" He was feet's away from me and he carried my face with care. We stared at each other and my body started shaking like crazy. My teeth chattered from unsteadiness and a tear haltingly fell down my cheek. Sebastian leaned down closer to my lips, brushing them in a ghostly manner. "I've missed you…so, so much." He kissed me gingerly and let go at a slow pace. When he pulled back and I tossed his hands from my face while taking a few steps back. He was confused.

"Stay away…from me." I choked back on the words and that's when Claude arrived behind me and stopped. They both glared and growled at each other with displeasure. I was pulled back into Claude's arms and looked back at Sebastian; his eyes got wider then narrowed into daggers.

"What's going on with you two?" He growled through his teeth. Claude pulled me away from him and kissed me gently on the lips. He let go and put me behind him, protectively. I watched scared.

"More than you can give her." Claude said while giving his glasses to me. He smiled to reassure me and I felt my eyes water. Sebastian's hands clenched into fists, Claude was really ticking him off.

"I will kill you." Sebastian ran at Claude and took his neck with his hand; he threw Claude behind him, not paying attention to Claude anymore. He was standing in front of me again. He took my chin and brought me to him, analyzing me thoroughly. I froze in place and my lips quivered. "You've been here this whole time and didn't bother to come tell us that you were still _alive?" _He asked with hints of aggravation in his voice. I looked away and took his hand off me again.

"I couldn't…" I trailed off with tears welled up in my eyes again.

"_Why?_" He looked at me and brushed my hair from my face; he saw my contract with wide eyes and took my chin again for another look. "You…contracted." Claude came up from behind him and grabbed Sebastian by the neck and threw him to the wall; Sebastian stopped the impact of the blow with his foot and launched himself at Claude again. They both flew at the wall behind me and broke through it, falling into the grand hall.

"Claude!" I screamed for him and Sebastian looked at me with surprise and growled louder at the demon in front of him. I peeked out of the hole that was made by them and scanned for Claude who was on the floor with Sebastian on top of him. I gasped.

"Aurora…take him off me, now." The contract in his eyes glowed that lovely white and I felt mine do the same. Tears poured out of my eyes and I closed my eyes.

"Yes…my master." I flew out of the hole and crushed myself into Sebastian's stomach with unbelievable force. We both went into the floor, making a pit. I was breathing heavy while Sebastian and I were looking at each other. I flipped backwards and out of the pit, landing like a cat on the floor. Soundless but perfect. Claude stood next to me with a creepy smile; I looked away. I heard the ground crumble when Sebastian came out of the pit. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He was even more surprised than before.

"You're…a _demon?" _He asked me and I looked away again.

"You couldn't tell? How pathetic." Claude stood in place for me with a large smirk. "Not being able to eat a soul for decades really _has_ weakened your senses." I heard him chuckle.

"Aurora…I'm taking you home. Now." Sebastian and his eyes glowed red with determination and certainty. He ran past Claude and took me into his arms, turning around to get out of the estate. Claude stopped him sort and pulled me out of his grasp and into his own. He threw me behind and I landed safely on the ground. Sebastian and Claude were glaring at each other and blowing it out with an ever faster pace than I've ever seen. I fell back into the wall and hung onto the wall, watching and making sure that Claude would be ok. I cared about Sebastian but…Claude was the one that I contracted with.

Sebastian tried catching me several times but Claude came just in time to avoid that from happening. Claude took me and made me stand on his hand; he threw me into the air and I did a backflip to land on the upper leave on the mansion on the banister. I stood there while I saw Sebastian run up to me. I was shaking from worry, watching every move they made.

"Don't let him catch you." He said and I nodded. I flipped back again to avoid his oncoming grip. He ran at me again and I kicked his arm away, thrusting him into the wall with my hand on his neck. He coughed.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked me with sad eyes. My eyes started watering again and I threw him downwards towards the open doorway. He landed on the ground in an explosion. I held my arms with the tears on my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to myself in agony. I never liked hurting him mentally but physically…sent me a great deal of pain in my heart. Sebastian slowly got up in pain and looked up at Claude then me. He saw the tears on my face; he knew I didn't want to do this.

"I _will _come back for you Aurora." He said and glared at Claude.

"Sebastian…" I whispered and closed my eyes, looking away.

"I promise." He looked at Claude. "I will _kill _you."

"We'll see." Claude said with a smile. With that, Sebastian left and I fell down to my knees in tears, not wanting to believe what I did to the man I loved dearly.


	16. The Desire to Not Hold Back

For the rest of the day I was silent; Claude tried speaking to me but I would keep my head down in sadness, not able to stop crying. I excused myself from whatever we were doing and went to my room. I sat on the window pane and looked outside at the sky. It was only twilight. I sighed and let my head fall again. Why was this happening to me? I tend to have so many bad things involve me in stupid situations because of my decisions. Things were never that simple for me, that was in my nature. It was something that would never change. And when I would try to forget…something would bring it back.

I went to my dresser and took a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote a note to Claude but had to think about it before I actually had something in mind to write.

_Claude,_

_Please do not be upset but I'm going to be out till the end of the day. I'm sorry but I need some air and I need to calm myself down. Please don't come and look for me, I'm in desperate need to be alone and to sort out my thoughts. I'll be back once I feel better. Thank you_

_ Aurora_

I left it on the desk and went out through the window without a coat. The cool air would help me feel better and I honestly didn't care if I got cold or not anyway. I wandered out of the area and ran far from the estate, not knowing where I was headed. I didn't know what to do from here so I just kept walking. It was such a beautiful day too but I felt miserable.

My inner angel yelled at me and mentally slapped me in the face because I didn't know that I was at the Phantomhive estate. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going and still, I ended up here! I sighed in defeat. I needed to talk to Sebastian and me trying to avoid him wouldn't work anymore now that he knew…

I walked up to the estate and quickly got in through the front. No one was in the grand hall but I could feel everyone's presence so everyone was here. Everything looked the same since I was last home, nothing had changed and I was really starting to miss home even more now that I was actually _in_ the estate. I went up the stairs and looked around to see Sebastian at the end of the hall.

He saw me before I ran back outside and I assumed that he followed me because once I made it to the forest, I still heard the doors shut. I stopped and took a breath as my heart tried to calm down. I leaned against a near tree. He saw me! I wanted to hit my head against the tree for letting that happen.

"Why did you run?" I jumped from my spot and got trapped between Sebastian's arms against the trunk. I looked away, scared of letting all my emotions pour out; he took my face, making me look at him. "Are you going to answer me?" He asked again but through his teeth.

"I-I don't know." I said and looked down.

"Look at me." I didn't; he was getting angry with me and broke the tree trunk with hands. "_Look _at _me." _I was about to start hyperventilating quickly and tears wield up in my eyes. I choked back on a sob and I felt his hands stroke my cheeks and hold my face to his. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I pushed his hands away from me and wiped my tears.

"It was a mistake coming here." I said; Sebastian pulled me into a hug. He put my head in his chest. He was so warm and he smell like Earl grey tea, just like home.

"No, it's never a mistake to be with me. I don't want it to be. I still…" He stopped inches from my lips. "Care for you…so much Aurora, more than anything else." My cheeks flustered and I looked away in embarrassment.

"_Sebastian…" _I said and took a step back but he was holding my hand. I was still in love with him; I would always be and running away would be a waste of time and a waste of my love if I continued to avoid him.

"By all means, I will make you mine again," He pulled me back into his arms and kissed my forehead softly. _There was never a time where I wasn't…_My body fluttered happily. "Not as you're brother's butler but as my demon self." He held me in his arms.

"You're not upset…with me?" I asked him, my body shaking.

"At first I must admit, I was but now…no, not anymore." He kissed my cheek this time.

"When I left…were you _lonely_?" I asked him hesitantly.

"More than you could ever _possibly _imagine." He looked at me with his eyes full of sadness; my cheeks were still flustered as I apologized.

"I've missed you." His lips leaned closer and closer until I pushed myself back from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked me and I closed my eyes.

"I shouldn't be here…" I said and turned around but Sebastian crushed my back to him this time and held my face to stretch my neck to one side. His tongue made a trail from the bottom of my neck to the top. I moaned with a gasp; my eyes were closed. In reality such a perfect world would never exist and each beautiful dream would shatter into forgotten fragments instantly. I didn't want to wake up from this dream and now…this became my reality. I moved around to see him and put my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me.

"Will you stop running from me?" He asked and I shook my head. I had contracted; it wouldn't be easy to see him as much as I wanted to. If he only knew what Claude did to me…

"I…have to go." I said and tried pulling from him; he wouldn't let me go.

"Do you not love with me anymore?" He asked me; I stopped trying to pull from him and stared into those gorgeous eyes. He was serious about this. "Do you love Faustus more than me?" My eyes bulged out and I swung my hand at his face really hard. The smack was really loud and he stared at me, holding his cheek with one hand and taking a step back.

"How _dare _you say something like that to me!" I yelled at him. "I could never love Claude like I love you! I've always loved you and _only _you!" I held myself while crying. If I had done that to _Dimitri _years ago, maybe things would've turns out differently…

"_Aurora…" _He said faintly. I choked on my tears again. My emotions were starting to pour out.

"I will _always _love you Sebastian!" I sobbed and fell to the ground, holding my face. I could never love Claude. Sure he was very nice to me but…I felt that special connection with Sebastian not him. If he was a god why couldn't he understand that? Or even know that? To me…he was _my_ king and I wanted to be with him forever. I covered my mouth, stopping myself from screaming at him for his stupidity. I burst out into more tears, not caring if my dress was ruined at the bottom anymore.

His hands sustained my face and he kissed me deeply without even concerning himself with what I would do once he was done. However he knew what I would do and he was always right. Our lips moved lovingly against one another's and soft moans came out of our mouths. We both wanted this and having to go without this for so many years drove us both insane. Parting out lips, we were both flustered and heated with every nerve in our body wanting more of each other. I snapped out of it when I saw the sun setting.

"Oh no I'm going to be late!" I jumped and dusted myself off.

"Late for what?" He asked me; my cheeks became brighter.

"I was supposed to see someone." His head tilted to the side but then he smiled.

"Can I come with you?" I was hesitant before actually responding and letting him follow me but before we left he went back to the estate to make sure that the servants could watch over Ciel while he was out; it didn't take long. I ran in front of him heading towards the estate and landed right in front yard; Sebastian was immediately behind me as I walked to the window and jumped up to the window pane. The lamp was on but no one was in the room. I sighed sadly but went inside anyway with Sebastian following me.


	17. Introductions

"Where are we?" He asked. I sat on the bed and gestured to the seat in front of me. I heard the door click and saw her glistening happy face.

"Aurora!" She ran and glomped me. We laughed at each other as I kissed her forehead. "I've wanted to see you for so long!" She giggled.

"I just saw you yesterday Ivy." I said, laughing and pet her head.

"It feels like it's been forever since then." She took my hand and up it to her cheek sweetly. I smiled happily. I loved this girl; I saw Sebastian smiling at us as we hugged.

"I know. I've missed you too Ivy." I said while carrying her face in my hands close to my own. She turned around to Sebastian and I saw her cheeks tinted an off pink; I chuckled.

"W-who are you?" She said shyly. Sebastian stood; Ivy moved closer to me and I held her closely to my body. Sebastian bowed slightly.

"Hello, my name is Sebastian Michaelis." He said with a smile. Ivy looked to me.

"You know him?" I nodded and hoisted her frail frame onto my lap sideways so her head could rest on my chest. She snuggled to me. "He's a demon too?" She looked at me with those childlike green eyes, she was so adorable.

"Yes." I said and Sebastian sat back down, watching Ivy carefully as she brought her face closer to mine. She grazed her lips with mine into a kiss that was so sweet that I _had _to kiss back. When she pulled back, she snuggled back into my body. I looked back at Sebastian who had an eyebrow up and a smirk. Did he know what I was feeling for Ivy? Probably, I mean he's been through this with Ciel. The feeling of wanting a soul so pure and innocent where you would do anything to keep her with you, even if it meant contracting with her; I wouldn't do that though and I was giving myself a hard time because I wanted her. I would never put her that kind of pain. I didn't want that for her.

"So…who exactly are you?" Ivy nuzzled in my neck but looked at Sebastian.

"I am Aurora's lover." He said simply and my cheeks heated up fast. He was so open about that and Ivy looked at me sadly.

"Is he?" She asked and I nodded silently. I stroked the back of her head like a mother comforting her child.

"Does that upset you?" She shook her head and kissed my neck; I sighed, knowing that she was at least a little upset about it. "Do not lie to me Ivy. Please tell me the truth."

"I am…just a little." I kissed her head and closed my eyes, taking in that lovely floral scent.

"I'm sorry." She protested that me and Sebastian actually made a really cute couple. I told her I loved her dearly and that I always would; that seemed to make her even happier than ever. She giggled and hugged tighter. She was so warm for a tiny human. She played with my hair and moved it behind my shoulder. She stopped and looked at me in astonishment. She saw the mark in my eye.

"You…contracted?" She asked in hushed tone. I nodded. "W-why?"

"It was payment for the people that took me in when I had nowhere else to go." I saw Sebastian grimaced massively when I said that.

"A payment?" She asked innocently.

"Remember when I told you how I became a demon?" She nodded and waited for me.

"I couldn't go back to my brother or Sebastian because I feared that they would hate me for it so I turned to someone that my brother did not like. It seemed like it was the only option at the time. The man I stayed with wanted a payment for it and I was much too grateful to refuse anything he asked from me. He wanted me to contract with _his _demon butler." I said; she looked away from me for the first time.

"I wish I had gotten to know you earlier." Ivy blushed. "You could've stayed here." I relaxed into a smile and kissed her cheek quickly.

"I would've liked that too." She smiled and kept her arms around my neck. Sebastian was still smiling at us. I rolled my eyes at him with a smirk. I heard a sleepily sigh escape her beautiful pink lips.

"I…love you…Aurora…" Ivy whispered to me, falling asleep. I got up, with her in my arms, and placed her in bed, wrapping her little figure in a blanket.

"I love you too Ivy." I kissed her cheek and brushed her bangs to the side. I nudged to the window at Sebastian. It was time to go. He nodded and pulled the small string that turned off the tiny lamp on her desk. We jumped out of the window and walked out of the front yard of the Mecacci estate.


	18. Feelings of Another

Sebastian and I walked by a river on the way towards the Trancy estate. The night wasn't as cold as I thought it would be but it was still windy. Sebastian wrapped my shoulders with his coat. I thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

"So, you seem to have quite a _deep _connection with that girl." He said with a smile. We sat by the river and I watched the water flow into a never ending abyss. The sound of the water was so peaceful. Why couldn't life be like this?

"I've known her for about a month and we've gotten really close since." I said, thinking about her. I missed her already.

"I can tell. So tell me how you two met." I did and explained how she was being beaten by those stupid men and he asked how I got rid of them. I told him and he smiled big; I rolled my eyes at him. "Seems like you definitely have a connection with her." I nodded and held my knees to my face.

"I can't really explain it but…I feel like I understand where you're coming from when you first met my brother." Both his eyebrows went up in curiosity. "The feeling of her soft skin, the way she looks at me with those big emerald eyes and the way she would be happy when she saw me. She's…adorable." I looked down with my chin behind my knees.

"Yes, I suppose I _did _feel that way when I met your brother." He looked at me.

"It's strange but…I love seeing her wither behind me when I would kiss her. The way she would cuddle to me when I held her and I loved seeing her act shy whenever we were together." I sighed; Sebastian chuckled.

"Now you understand…" He took my chin and dragged me to him. "How I felt about _you._" He said. I smiled at him.

"I guess I do." I said faintly, wanting to kiss him but I held back.

"Everything you did when you were a human….drove me crazy. I wanted to just take you when you would say good morning to me, when _you_ blushed every time we saw each other and the way _you _wither behind _me_…" He pushed me gently back on the ground and laid on top of me. "Drove me to the point where I would go insane." His fingers danced on my leg and moved up and down in a cycle. I moaned lightly to his touch; he smiled and chuckled. "I wonder if you'll still tremble to me but by the looks of it…" He touched me and I gasped, arching my back. "I'd say you will." Sebastian chuckled again and kissed my neck when I threw my head back, taking deep breaths.

"Still love to tease me huh?" I asked him and laid back down as he caressed my cheek.

"I think you know why now." He said and I nodded.

"Did I really interest you _that _much?" I asked and held his face in my hands. This _had _to be a dream…I was with him again.

"More than you know, my little angel." He said and kissed me with one hand under my neck and other putting my arm on his shoulder; I didn't pull away. His lips were so warm and every time we would touch my whole body would yearn for him even more. This was the first time in so long that I wanted to have not only this man's body but his heart as well. I wanted him, _all _of him. I wonder if mother and father would forgive me if I went to hell; if it was with him, I wouldn't care at all. "When I first met your brother, there was something about his soul that I seemed to like." He rubbed his chin and turned to my side and placed my hand under my head.

"Did you ever find out what it was? Before he turned into a demon?" I asked him quietly; he started stroking my hair.

"I believe it was because of his thirst for revenge." He said and smiled.

"Never thought you were _that _kind of person." I giggled and tried to muffle my mouth with my other hand. He smirked and leaned closer to kiss my cheek. "How _did_ you feel about my brother when you first met him?" He looked at me, wondering if I was up to something but a few seconds later he realized that I really _did_ want to know about him and Ciel.

"Well, I must admit, I had been keeping an eye on your brother for a few days until I thought it was right to reveal myself to him. That was the same day that we created the contract. Also, I saw a young girl who was being terribly beaten close by to where he was." He said and I scowled just thinking about those men. Now that I was a demon, I felt like I should've gone there and rip out the throats of every person that sent me and Ciel pain. It disgusted me.

"Oh really? What did you think of _her?_" I asked him, knowing what he'd say already.

"She was beautiful and I was quite intrigued by her." He smirked and I blushed.

"Seems you've taken a liking to her." I smiled; he motioned his lips over mine but not actually kissing me. I always _hated _it when he did that.

"Oh no, I feel that it has run _much_ deeper than that since then." That godly chuckled rung in my ears as he kissed me; I pulled away suddenly. "What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Does…Ciel know about me?" I asked him and he nodded. I looked down. I should have figured.

"He needed to know. He's been so depressed since you were gone." He said.

"Also…Sebastian?" I said and he waited for me. He was such a beautiful creature.

"How do you destroy a contract?" His settled lips curved into a large smile. He was definitely enjoying this question. He answered me without any hesitation. Hmm well this was very interesting…


	19. The Fantasized Illusion

Sebastian, with much arguing, made the decision to come and visit me at the Trancy estate. I sighed in defeat and told him he could do whatever the hell he wanted. It always ended up being that way anyhow. I specifically told him to not say anything to Ciel about this because he would only get upset and do something daring afterwards. Good thing he didn't seem bothered by it.

The days that passed felt like only a dream. This demon was my world and I did as much as I could when I was a human to help him; this time I could do so much more now that I was a demon alongside of him. I told Sebastian about everything right after I ran in front of Ciel to save him, he was very interested. Telling him about my stay at the Trancy house gave him quite a surprise when nothing terribly bad came out of my mouth. There was really nothing _to _say; they were very kind to me since I lived there, besides the contract. I told him about my training and Sebastian refused to let me battle Claude again, no surprise, and he said he would take his place, definitely _no_ surprise.

Every night he would wait outside for me, away from the iron gates and I would meet him. We would train for a few hours, showing me techniques that I promised myself I would certainly use in the future when needed. After that I would go and see Ivy and we'd all talk for about an hour or so that Sebastian and I would have the rest of the night to ourselves; I would go back to the estate really late and Claude would be suspicious. One night I was with Ivy alone because Sebastian had to leave early for some reason. I told him I would see him the next night and he smiled, kissed me and left with that.

Ivy and I were lying in bed just holding each other and talking. She snuggled into my chest warm and small. She would kiss me occasionally out of nowhere but I wouldn't protest. She's gotten much more open with me. I was glad about that too; I didn't want her to be shy with me all the time even though I always thought it was cute. Her cool fingers would stroke my cheek while being mesmerized by my mark in my eye. I knew it was bothering her so I would take her hand and kiss it causing her to blush bright red. This time, she wouldn't let it go.

"Aurora?" She asked me.

"Yes, Ivy?" I stared at her and waited. Her voice got shyer in a matter of seconds.

"Never mind…" She looked down and shook her head slowly. I sat up and took my hair, putting it in front of one shoulder and brushing it with my fingers.

"Go ahead and tell me." I smiled and watched her fiddle with her fingers.

"I've given this a lot of thought for a long time…" She looked up at me with puppy eyes.

"About what?" I said while braiding my hair to one side. Ivy always loved to braid my hair and she always complimented on my hair. She'd play with it all the time.

"You…and me." Her cheeks brightened and I smiled gently at her.

"Yes?" I asked. She sat up behind me so I shifted a bit so I was parallel from her. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she looked at me straight in the eye.

"I think I'm ready." This time I blushed. What was she talking about _exactly?_

"For what?" I stopped playing with my hair.

"To make a contract." I froze and stopped breathing. Was she joking with me? Playing with my emotions? What was going on in her head? Did she know what…she was saying? If I contracted with her, it would be one of the best things that would happen in my life. I would protect her with everything I had and be by her side constantly. We would be together but for what stupid price of giving up her soul to me would be good? She was only 16 so why would I take her life and seal it away for her? Why would she want me to even _think_ about it? I blinked and saw her waving in my face to bring me back down to earth. I shook my head quickly and looked at her again. "Aurora, are you ok?" she asked me innocently. I couldn't agree with this.

"Yes, I am alright." I looked down.

"So…what do you think?" She looked at me, hopeful.

"I'm sorry…Ivy but…I can't." It seemed like her whole world had shattered and that I had said something extremely offensive to her; I probably did.

"But why?" She asked. "I want to be with you." Her eyes became said.

"I want to be with you too but I won't do something like that to you?" I got up and walked to the window. It was time for me to go anyway. I didn't want to look at her now; she ran in front of me and grabbed my arms.

"Answer me! Why not?" She pleaded and I looked away.

"Ivy, I will not do this to you. That is all." I said and by passed her. She stopped me again.

"Tell me why?" She persisted.

"I have already told you and I will _not_ repeat myself." I said.

"You don't want to be with me?" It sounded like she was going to cry; I still refused to make eye contact with her. She would sink me in.

"It's the other guy you contracted with isn't it?" She asked.

"I'm not going to talk about this anymore."

"Tell me why!" I shoved her away but not harsh enough to knock her over, she stumbled back.

"You…wouldn't understand." I said.

"Tell me!" She was starting to upset me and my hand clenched, digging my nails into my skin. "Tell me!" She started yelling at me. "Why can't you tell me?" I turned around, tears moistening my eyes as I yelled back at her.

"I said no Ivy! I won't contract with you!" She looked a bit frightened of me and I hated myself for it. She continued on.

"But…-" She said; I interrupted.

"I won't put you through something like that! Think clearly for once and think about what the hell you're asking me! Can you really be _that_ stupid to give up your own soul for a life with me? I'm not worth it!" I yelled at her and felt my heart beating strongly. My vision got cloudy from the tears. Ivy clenched her own hands and looked away.

"Go away!" I looked at her shocked.

"Ivy…-" I said but this time she interrupted me.

"I never want to see you again! Go away!" She screamed at the top of her lungs with tears running like rivers down her cheeks. I upset her. I turned around and stared straight ahead of me.

"Fine." I jumped out of the window and ran back home with an intense speed, wanting to blow off my frustration through violent means. I stopped and fell down into the grass, not caring about my clothes. _I upset her. _I sighed and wiped my wet face, my sleeve soaked in my own tears. I unsteadily got up only to fall back down again. I started crying again and screamed to the top of my lungs while choking back on every sob I made.

I should've said yes. I _should've _but…I couldn't do that to her and myself. I'd take her soul and anyway, why would she want from me in return for a price so huge? She was so frail. She didn't know what she was saying or what would happen if I said yes to her in the first place? Ivy meant everything to me and I wanted her to have the best experience of life. There were so many things that she could do and learn from but contracting with me wouldn't be one of them. I was also torturing myself by refusing what I wanted the most. However…

That whole night was so…dreadful. I couldn't get Ivy out of my mind and the fight would cause me to cry over her again and again until I started tearing blood. I didn't go home nor did I go back to Ivy. Hell, I didn't even go to Sebastian. I wanted to go back to her, get on my hands and knees and beg for her forgiveness but I didn't. I stayed in the same spot for the rest of the night, not moving an inch from the ground. I was in too much distraught to think about anything except her.


	20. Invitation

My first movement of the day was turning my head to the sunrise. It was bathed in the colors pink, orange, yellow and white. It was so breathe taking; I mustered myself to get up and go home, Claude was probably worried of where I was; I still wanted to go back to the Mecacci estate and apologize to Ivy for what I said. I had never been so mean to her before so why should I start now?

I took a quick sigh and turned around towards home again instead. She told me never to see her again and I would respect her wish even if it meant destroying me from the inside out. I didn't want to make her even more unhappy with me. So…I continued to head home with my head still hanging in woe and maybe I could forget about her, if I really tried I guess…

Claude was very concerned for me when he saw that I wasn't in a happy mood. Not this time and he didn't know why either which made it all the more useless to me. He would take my shoulders from behind me and ask what was wrong. I would shake my head, tell him I was ok etc. but nothing really worked to get him off my back. So I turned around to face him.

"I'm just a little…tired. I didn't get any sleep." I said and held my head. He felt my forehead and looked me weirdly.

"You have a fever." He said and I nodded. I wish I was talking to Sebastian instead but I didn't protest when he pick me up and took me to my new room. I would sleep with Claude from now on. He laid me down and sat next to me. He had my face in his hands while examining me for anything odd.

"I'll be alright." I waved him off but he kept going.

"Demons don't usually have an illness." It dawned on him. "You're still a newborn so I guess your human traits haven't _completely _dissipated." He said and got up. "I'll be back." I closed my eyes and only focused on the silence that now surrounded me heavily. I couldn't shake the guilt I was feeling but I didn't cry this time.

Claude came back a few minutes later only to put an ice bag on my head; I sat up and did it myself even when he argued that he'd do it.

""How long will it be till I'm not a newborn anymore?" I asked him and felt my forehead grow cold in no time. My demonic healing powers were kicking in.

"Once you turn 100; still then you will be the youngest demon in our world." He said while taking a seat and putting it next to the bed. He sat down.

"I'm the youngest demon?" I looked at him. I was always the youngest in the family and now I'm the youngest _demon _in the world? I sighed but it was to be expected since I was only 3 years of age as a demon. "How do you know for sure?" I asked anyway.

"There's a council of ancestors that keeps track of population and order in our world." He scowled a bit. Did he have a history with them? I was getting interested.

"The council?" I said and moved to the edge of the bed. "You don't seem too happy talking about them." I said and he smirked at me with an eyebrow up.

"You're quite observing and yes." He said and leaned his chin on his hand.

"Is there someone you don't like?" My head tilted.

"Ethan." He scowled again but it was deeper.

"Who's Ethan?" I asked him.

"My older brother." My eyes bugged out. When did he have a brother? Claude laughed at me. "There's a lot of things that the master doesn't know." I nodded. Seems that way to me too; what else was he hiding from me?

"So the council keeps all of us in check." I said as a matter of fact, changing the subject.

"Yes, and also," Claude reached into the drawer he was sitting at, searching for something. He took out a gold sheet of paper; the writing was in silver; I stared in amazement. It was so beautifully written with curves and no smudges. I read it carefully.

"Sent by Ethan Faustus to Claude Faustus. It is required that the newborn, Aurora Phantomhive, is to come and show her presence to the council of ancestors. She will present herself to confirm that she is reborn and will be told what is to come of her future. Have her attend on October 16, 1892; we will be expecting her arrival." I moved to Claude. "They knew I was here?" He shrugged.

"They tend to keep track of everyone." He said; I read the note again.

"October 16th? That's tomorrow." I said. "I need to go right?"

"To confirm that you're a newborn is all. What to come of your future is another way of saying if they want to commemorate you to the council." He said.

"Commemorate me? I'm a newborn, I should have that type of responsibility already shouldn't I?" I said while reading the note over and over.

"They do that to most newborn that they're actually interested in."

"What about you? How come you're not in the council?" I asked.

"I was allowed to be apart but I decided not to become part of something so corrupted."

"The council, corrupted?" My eyes squinted in confusion. Claude caressed my face.

"Also, I never liked my brother so it wouldn't have been a good idea to work alongside of him."

"Why don't you like him?"

"We never met eye to eye." He said with a side glare.

"Will you come with me though…?" I asked; Claude smiled and nodded. "It'd be interesting to actually meet another Faustus." I giggled.

"Yes, yes it will be." He said; my headache and fever was finally gone.


	21. The Ancients

Leaving the estate wasn't hard as we thought it would be; Alois had to leave incredibly early so we saw him off then started getting ready to go. Claude brought me a silk black dress with thin straps that reach a few inches off my knees with black laced up boots. He also gave me a small jacket to cover my shoulders. I fixed my hair and made it curly at the ends to give a good impression. With my long hair and all, I asked Hannah if she could help with the back and she didn't complain at all for once. Maybe we could actually get along for once; it was still very quiet and awkward when she came in though.

I twirled the torque around my neck and played with my crescent mark. I hadn't taken it off since I got it and I was debating whether I should actually wear it today. I asked Hannah and she said it would be alright if I wore it so I ended up leaving it be. Claude came in and stopped short when he saw me. I was looking at myself in the mirror, seeing his reaction. I laughed at him and turned to him.

I was very nervous about this. I didn't know what they'd think of me and what would happen once I stepped inside the room. Were they judgmental? I hoped that they weren't.

"Is this alright?" I asked him and put my arms out.

"Perfect." Claude walked up to me and kissed me deeply with a growl in his throat. "Maybe I should just keep you to myself tonight." He whispered to me and from the corner of my eye, I saw Hannah roll her eyes.

"Come on, it's time to go." I playfully shoved his arm; I turned back to my reflection to check on my appearance one more time. I touched the bottom of my eye. "What are they going to say about the contract?" I asked him. I was more concerned about that than anything else.

"I don't know but we'll find out soon." He said and with that we headed out.

Claude explained that he had to open some type of portal to go into the world of demons. I asked him if it was like the Reaper's world and he said I was right on point. We stopped in a flower field but what was strange was that the sky turned dark blue and the flowers around us started illuminating a pure white. The scent was strong in my nostrils but it was a lovely aroma of lilies, Callas, and Daturas.

I watched Claude draw blood from his wrist and painted his own mark on the ground. The mark was a 5 sided flower. The mark started floating and imprinted itself in the air vertically, opening up a space. It had mixed colors of blue purple and black as we slowly walked into another world. I was sweating a little, nervous and hoping that something bad wouldn't happen but when have I ever been _that _lucky?

So we basically entered an alternate universe where demons lived. The scenery was dark but there was a peacefulness that I liked here. I wouldn't have mind living here for a while. The sky was the same color as before we left, dark blue and the grass looked healthy but it was colored black. The trees were the same color but the leaves were dark purple. We landed in an area that had a huge mansion only a few minutes away.

The mansion was such a dark brown that it looked almost black and it was ten times bigger than Alois's and Ciel's. It was three stores tall and it was an old Victorian and Italian style. We approached the door carefully, just in case something was to happen. Claude said I have to keep my guard up no matter what. Claude knocked loudly on the double doors and waited. With a long and eerie creak, the doors came open as we walked into the darkness.

"Claude, where are we exactly?" I asked him a bit frightened and hanging onto his sleeve. I heard him chuckle. This bastard is laughing at me! I scowled in the darkness.

"This is where the council meets for any sort of political discussion." He said and kept a hand on mine. For the first time since I became a demon, I couldn't see through the darkness in the house. It was the weirdest feeling ever and it was like when I was a human. I felt vulnerable because Claude could probably see through it.

"Hey Claude, do you know where we're going?" I asked him in a low tone. I heard another chuckle.

"Yes, don't worry. I'm here." He said as we continued walking aimlessly; at least _I _was. I had absolutely no idea where the hell we were headed.

We stopped and I was still holding onto my companion. Apparently we reached another door and I reluctantly let go of him and waited patiently for him to open it. There was another loud creak when it revealed another room. There were lit candles on all side of the room, giving me the ability to see, and a really long curved table in the center with elegant carvings along the legs. About 7 people were sitting in each chair and all stared at us when we walked in. Thank god I could actually see.

They were all men who wore very prestigious clothing like they were royalty. All eyes were on us when I came in front of Claude nervously. Some eyes were rounded to see me, some with smirks, some were stolid, and then one was scrutinizing me. I didn't speak but once I figured out that they weren't going to do a thing, probably waiting for me, I spoke directly to the whole group but focused on the guy in the middle. He had snake like gold eyes but they reminded me of a spider and his black hair was a little longer than Claude's; I assumed he was Ethan. I took a deep breath and that's when my business personality came out. It was just like company meetings with very important people that I could _not _screw up. My mouth open and started to speak.


	22. Fallen Truth

"Hello, I was requested by the council of ancestors to present myself." I said with a professional voice but my heart was still beating like crazy. A man with grey hair and a pale white face looked at me with red eyes. He wore a dark green uniform with a white cravat and there were Italian designs on his collar in yellow. He was smirking at me and spoke with a deep voice. He was pretty old from the sound of it. His smile was interesting when his eyes became bright red.

"And you are?" He asked me, amused and leaning forward in his chair.

"I am Aurora Phantomhive." I said with confidence.

"Ah, the newborn!" Another guy with blonde hair who seemed to be middle aged in demon years clapped his hands together with a smile. He was wearing a blue uniform with a white cravat also; his suit had designs in white. Now that I think about it, what they were all wearing was exactly the same except the colors of uniform and designs on them. "Splendid!"

"So you're the new Phantomhive?" A dark brown haired man with violet eyes and a red suit began glowing red and I tried to keep my breathing at an even pace.

"Y-yes." I agreed with a shaky voice.

"How long has it been since you came a demon?" The grey haired man asked me, folding his hands together. I remembered Claude telling me to address them as lord or something along those lines.

"Three years, my lord." I said shyly.

"I see." He said while rubbing his chin in fascination. "Now tell us, how _you became_ one of us." He gestured to everyone who was sitting and to Claude behind me.

"We are all greatly interested in knowing about this." A man with red hair who was wearing the suit in dark purple spoke to me. His voice was so nice, like bells swaying in the wind.

"A reaper killed me." They all gasped in shock and curiosity.

"A reaper?" The brown haired man asked me. I nodded. "Quite an _idiosyncratic_ and _enthralled _way to die and become reborn don't you think, Isaiah? He looked at the blonde haired man.

"Yes, very peculiar." Isaiah said with a nod and a smile. At least I knew _one _of the guys' names.

"How did this come about little one?" A guy who had hazel colored hair and was wearing a brown suit asked me with amusement. The one in the middle was still scrutinizing me with a smile. He kept looking back and forth from me to Claude. I continued on anyway.

"Well,-" I was interrupted by Isaiah. He was standing with his hands out as a silence gesture.

"Wait!" He started. "This newborn has come here but she doesn't even know who we are yet." He said and I made a mental note. _This guy can read my mind. _I smiled faintly. "I assume that you don't know who we are right?" I nodded. "Please everyone, introduced yourselves to the newborn. Also I would like you to introduce yourself as well my dear." He smiled; I nodded. They started from my left to right. The grey haired man spoke first

"I am Rayden Clarke." He stood up and bowed then sat. I curtsied to him quickly. The next man was the brown haired in the white suit.

"Daymien Jones." He stood quickly and sat back down. I curtsied to him too. The introductions went to the other side. The blonde was already standing.

"I am Isaiah Smith little one. It's wonderful to meet you!" He said with a smile and then sat back down. I giggled slightly and gave a curtsy. The tall man with hazel colored hair and a brown suit stood up. My eyes widened a little; it reminded me of my father.

"I am Vincent Collins." My heart was pounding; our father's first name was Vincent. He bowed and sat back down; I bent down into a curtsy. A bald man stood up and he looked very cautious about me but he still introduced himself.

"Regis Lloyd." He sat down and I bent down again. It went back to the other side. The guy with dark red hair and a dark purple suit got up and bowed to me.

"Lucian Evans." I curtsied as he sat down. The last one was the man sitting in the middle of the whole council. He was watching my every move if I even made one, which made _me _feel terribly awkward. That's when I saw him smile at me, it looked so much likes Claude's. _He _looked so much like him. He didn't seem bad at all in my opinion. He looked quite handsome in his black suit actually.

"Welcome, I am Ethan Faustus." He gestured to himself and bowed as if he was significant to everyone else. He probably was. I curtsied more gracefully towards him than the orders just in case he _was _the main honcho of the council. He sat down and watched me again. "Please introduce _yourself _my dear." He said with a small smile. I took a deep breath nervously.

"Thank you for having me. I am Aurora Phantomhive." I said and I didn't really want to tell them all about me but it would be for the best. "I am 18 years old-" Isaiah interrupted by putting a hand up.

"Were you at this age when you were reborn?" He asked and I nodded. "I'm sorry, please continue." I thanked him and went on.

"My brother, as you know is Ciel Phantomhive and he is my older brother." I said a bit sad, noticing that I called him brother.

"Please darling, tell us how you became a demon and what happened afterwards." Rayden asked and I told him everything from the very beginning. I explained how Ciel became a demon, including the story with Claude and Alois. The whole table looked at Claude for a brief minute with eyebrow lifted. I was hoping that I wouldn't get him in trouble; I kept going, remembering not to say anything about me and Sebastian's time together.

That's when I started going into the story of when I was with Sebastian and ended up finding Ciel in the basement of the mansion. They listened attentively when I told them how I ran in front of the reaper's weapon to save my brother's life. Then I told them about when I woke up in the world of the reapers and how I came to the decision to come to the Trancy estate.

Once I was finished they stayed silent for a while and exchanged a few looks with each other. Daymien talked first.

"So you basically became a newborn by sacrificing yourself for your brother's safety?" He asked me still curious about me.

"Yes, my lord." I said with a nod.

"You have quite a _protective _nature." Lucian said with his chin on his hand; I flustered.

"She's unique, Lucian." Vincent looked at him and Lucian nodded.

"Very." Regis said, staring at me.

I only listened to what they were saying and I would glance at Claude every now and then. He was glaring at Ethan and when I turned to him, he was looking at me with a smile. A few minutes of torturous waiting, they looked at me; all of them had smiles.

"So you are a very different _type_ of newborn, Aurora." Isaiah started; Daymien finished his sentence with a small smile.

"Compared to all the other demons we have encountered, you're very _unique._" He said.

"Very and what's strange is _how_ you became a newborn." Regis said. "We've never heard of something like this." He finished.

"I've never heard of such a mistake by a _reaper_." Vincent said with dislike. Ethan looked at me seriously as when I first saw him. He stood from his seat and walked around the table, over to me. His walk was confident and ready just in case something would happen; I had no idea what that would be. My body was shaking when he stopped in front of me and lifted my face to his. He whispered to me.

"You really _are_ something, Phantomhive." I could feel Claude's glare get worse. I sighed. This is going to be a _long _meeting.


	23. Final Decision

Lucian and Isaiah escorted me out of the room to wait for their decision on me and what would happen in the future. Claude was taken away by Ethan to talk in private so Isaiah offered to stay with me and continue asking questions. I felt more comfortable with him than any other member of the council. He was very understanding, especially when I told him I what happened between Sebastian and me when I thought that Ciel was dead. He was shocked of course but he nodded and listened to every word I said.

"I see so he kept his existence from you." He said as a statement.

"He was trying to protect me." I said and he carried my face.

"Yes but it's because he loves you and he didn't want you getting into any trouble. If you had known about him before then, you probably would've had to deal with _us _much _much_ sooner." He said and I nodded. He was a nice guy and he was helping me feel better about the past situation. Kind of wished I had met him earlier now.

"Yes." I looked down as he let go of my face. I saw him smiling at me and it made me want to smile too. We laughed at each other as I sensed Ethan and Claude coming towards us. I tensed when I looked at the older kin and my inner self was very shaky when I saw him smile and take out his hand for me. I looked at Isaiah and he nodded for me to go with him so I did; Claude had to stay in the room with Isaiah. I wasn't having a good vibe from this…

We were in a small room that had a small wooden table in the middle and that's about it. Ethan sat me and then went across from me. He was analyzing me again with serious eyes. I was getting nervous all over again; I kind of wished I had stayed with Isaiah. We didn't talk at all for a while and to stop the awkward silence I began tapping my finger nails on the table, looking around the room. I couldn't really see what the colors of the walls were because it was so dark. There wasn't really much in the room at all; it was all plain; no designs but when I looked to the farthest wall, there was a painting. It was only a picture of the whole council with three on them sitting and the other four standing behind them.

"Quite analytical aren't you?" I turned and saw Ethan looking at me. I flustered, feeling rude that I wasn't paying any attention to him; this was one of the reasons I was here in the first place.

"N-not really. I can be quite oblivious to a lot of things." I held the side of my face, making sure that my bang was hiding the mark of the contract; they probably already knew though.

"So how long have you been staying with my dear little brother?" He asked me and leaned back into his chair. My leg kept moving from his question.

"It's going to be 4 years in two days." I said casually.

"I see and what's your relationship with him?" He said with his arms crossed.

"Him?" I said to prove my point of being oblivious to some things.

"My brother." He said and made things better for me to understand. Ethan reached for my face and brushed my bang aside and smiled at my mark. Well, guess I could never get past him; I pulled back and let my bang fall in front of my eye again, with my cheeks erubescent.

"C-Claude? Oh no, I-I don't really know what's going on!" I said and laughed nervously with my eyes closed. Things were on and off between us and now that Sebastian was back in my life, those guessing feelings slowly faded and I only cared for him as a companion.

"Well then, if you and my brother aren't together…" He started, came over and brought my face to his with a seductive smirk. _Oh come on! First Claude now him? Ugh! _He grazed my lips with his thumb softly; I tried looking to the side. "Maybe you'd consider being with _me._" He said with a chuckle; I pulled back and tried to not make eye contact with him.

"I-I don't think t-that Claude would like that." I stuttered while fiddling with my fingers.

"I don't care to what my brother wants or likes." He said as a matter of fact. _Well I guess this explains why they don't get along. _

"I _do_ care for your brother, just probably not as much as he cares about me." I said and looked down. It was true; I guess those past three years gave me some time to think if I really _did _like him and not Sebastian. It didn't seem right to like him though; Sebastian was the only one I loved and that won't ever change. I looked at him square in the eye, a little peeved; he smiled.

"Have a lot guts to look at me like that." Ethan chuckled and dashed at me; I never saw it coming. He was so fast! In seconds he had his hand around my neck, hanging in the air against the farthest wall of the room. I coughed violently, having a hard time to breathe.

"You…_bastard…_" I choked out and kicked him across the room with my feet. He crashed, making dust. I landed on my knees and gasped for air. Everyone ran in and saw the catastrophe that I and Ethan created in only a few minutes of alone time. I was getting even more upset when I saw everyone smiling at me! What the hell were they smiling for? I grimaced and looked at Ethan, who was also smiling. Now I was utterly confused.

"Why is everyone smiling?" I asked while Claude was coming in with eyes wide with disbelief. He relaxed into a smile also.

"So Ethan, it's been quite some time seeing someone stand up to you like that huh?" Isaiah asked and Ethan nodded, wiping his face of the blood on his mouth. Hmm should've kicked him harder.

"Yes, it _has._" He said and I saw a quick wink coming from him; I shuddered a little and looked away. Claude, while I was looking away, picked me up in his arms and kissed my cheek quickly. Ethan was getting up and fixing his suit casually like I wasn't even a threat to him. I scowled into Claude's shoulder. Vincent walked to Ethan and whispered something in his ear. They both nodded to each other.

"Aurora, we would like you to join us." Ethan said and I had to do a double take and shake my head to make sure I heard them right. I put my arms around Claude's neck. Maybe I was passing out and didn't realize it. This had to be a trick.

"But I kicked you in the face! I sent you flying! You're _bleeding! _And you want me to join?" I said with a confused look on my face. Everyone chuckled at me and I pouted in annoyance.

"Someone who can actually come against me proves themselves worthy of being part of such a prestigious affair. The council is full of people who don't allow having people step all over them. You have shown that very well." He said. So this was all a _test? _I blinked rapidly.

"I take it that you learned not to take crap from others from your brother am I correct?" Isaiah asked and I nodded. "Excellent. You'd be a fine addition to the council." He said.

"So will you join us?" Ethan asked me.

"C-can I have a few days to think about it? This is all happening so fast." I said while holding my head in confusion. They laughed again.

"Of course, take as much time as you need, my dear. We do live forever after all." Isaiah said with his arms out with a big smile. I smiled and thanked them kindly for everything and they thanked me as well. They invited me to a demon soirée that was taking place in the next few days to announce that I was commemorated. I accepted it gladly and gave my goodbyes to all of them. While me and Claude headed out, my head started swirling in all directions.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is almost finished and as I said before, I was hoping that this would sum up all four stories but it seems that I can actually squeeze in another. Please, I would like an opinion of this. It would help me a lot, trust me. Would you like me to make another sequel? Please let me know, I would really appreicate it. :) Thank you and I hope you enjoy the last three upcoming chapters of the story!<strong>

_**Aurora Phantomhive**_


	24. Ascension of the Demon

We got back home just as fast as we got to the other world and I was happy to be back. I wanted to tell Alois, Sebastian and Ivy what happened. Ivy…she was probably still mad at me; I didn't want to leave her alone though. I made the accord of going to the estate and apologizing to her later. I couldn't live without her. I life would be as hollow as a shell without her in my life. When we got home and the first person we saw was Hannah, she was a little pissed off for some reason.

"We had an intruder. Three actually." She said and scowled at me. I just blinked at her unfazed by her harshness. I still didn't give a damn about her.

"Who?" Claude asked. Hannah nudged to follow her so we did. We headed straight for the basement that led to a type of dungeon area. Yeah I know kind of weird, but I didn't expect any less from Alois. It smelled of fresh blood: human and demon; more so demon. I could taste the blood on my tongue. Hannah stopped at one huge cell that had two people in it and on both ends of the cell too. They were both shackled and chained up. One was a girl and one was a boy. I recognized both of them instantly. There was no doubt about who they were.

"Ciel?" I whispered and peered as he lifted his head to me with wide eyes. He was crying and he was beaten up pretty badly. Did Hannah do this to him?

"Aurora…" He said weakly and I looked at the girl on the other side. She was just as bad.

"_Ivy…_" I choked back and saw her bruised face. I ran to her and lifted her face to mine, my vision clouding by tears.

"Aur…ora." She sounded even weaker than Ciel and I turned around to Hannah, angry.

"Let. Them. Go." I said, biting down on my teeth. Her lips grew into a smirk. She enjoyed seeing me pissed the hell off at her but I wouldn't have it.

"No." She said as simple as that. Then I remembered her saying that there were three intruders.

"Who's the other intruder?" I asked her slowly, fearful that I already knew who _he _was.

"Next cell." She said while I ran to the next one. He had to be chained and separated by the others; he was the most dangerous. The last one was so much worse than Ciel or Ivy. That's when my tears started falling.

"Aurora." Sebastian said with a smile. He still had the energy to speak at all. He was so badly wounded and there was blood everywhere, on his body and the floor. I kneeled in front of him and broke off the chains on his wrists. I laid him on his back carefully and he grunted when he hit the hard ground.

"Put him back." Hannah said; she was getting pissed off now.

"No." I said it the exact same way she did to me. She growled at me while I got up and stepped in front of Sebastian protectively. She took a step towards me and punched a hole into the wall.

"Out of my way." She said and without any more words coming out of my mouth and I threw myself at her and broke the concrete wall, landing outside on the cool grass. She gasped for air while I growled in her face.

"What did you to them?" She kicked me off and I landed casually. Hannah got up and threw herself at me but I crossed my arms to dim the impact of the hit. It still hurt when I crashed into the ground. She ran past me; I got up and rubbed the back of my head. _That wench! I'm going to kill her! _I got up and looked in all direction but couldn't find her. I saw a huge burst of dust in the mansion and ran back inside where I made the wall broke. I stopped when I saw that Sebastian was fighting Claude and Hannah but he was trying to hang on in his weak state. I caught him before he fell back.

"You alright?" I asked him but he got back up and glared furiously at Claude. He was smirking.

"Get your brother and Ivy out of here." He said and I saw his wounds healing now.

"No. I'm not leaving you here by yourself. I'll get them but I'm coming back for you." I said and ran towards them. Hannah caught me by the foot and swung me back into the wall but from Sebastian's training, my foot hit the wall first and I flung myself back at her and giving a forceful punch to her face. Landing on the ground, I ran to the cell and only found Ciel there. Did Ivy somehow get out? I didn't have enough time to think.

I released Ciel and helped him up. He was alright now and could walk on his own without my help. I was relieved to see him alright.

"Get out of here. I need to be with Sebastian." I said to him but he looked at me angrily and forced a fist in my face. I fell back and winced in pain.

"I can't believe you kept away from me! Do you know how much pain I had to deal with because I thought you were dead?" Ciel screamed at me, his eyes deep red. I couldn't see his face because his hair was in the way but I could he was really pissed off at me. However, I wasn't mad at him for what he did because…now he knew.

"Now you know how I felt." That was all I said before kissing his cheek lovingly and going back to Sebastian. I didn't know how Ciel looked at me when I did that and when I left but that wasn't the key issue. I needed to find Ivy and get her out of here. I passed every cell to see if she was in any of them but there was no sign of her presence but I could sense her there. I didn't want to stop looking though. There was no one in the hallways at this point so I assumed that they moved it outside. Then I was being called.

"_Come here_." That was Claude's voice I recognized. I felt that all too familiar force and my eye started throbbing. He was calling me; I flew out of the mansion and followed the voice that beckoned me. I found them! I landed in the middle of them. They were both torn apart, clothing and all. They were giving all they had to kill one another. Sebastian was applauded when he saw me going to Claude instead of him; my back was to Claude while I stared sadly at Sebastian. This couldn't be happening.

"I doubt you want to kill her." He said, grabbing me by the shoulders and licking my neck. I moaned lightly to his touch; Sebastian was getting upset now.

"Leave her out of this. She shouldn't be involved." He snarled at him but Claude just smirked at him. He twirled a strand of my hair and brung it to his lips. I heard a snap and the torque I was wearing, tightened around my neck like a collar. I choked and fell down; Sebastian ran to me but got stopped by the other demon. My finger tugged on the band and pulled as hard as I could but nothing happened; I was losing air and I coughed up blood.

"Let her go!" Sebastian ran at me again.

"Stop him." I heard Claude whisper. I stood up and caught his arm before he passed me. I turned him around and sweep kicked him backwards. My body was moving on its own now.

"Aurora." Sebastian reached for me. He grunted and came at me this time. I dodged his arm again by inches and flipped him over so that I stepped on his stomach. He cried out in pain; he swept my knees and made me fall, tearing off the necklace with his fingers. It broke into multiple parts. I gasped for air while holding my neck; Sebastian grabbed me and jumped back.

"Are you alright?" He asked me and I nodded.

"I can't…find Ivy." My staggered breathing caused me to cough again.

"Go and find her. Hannah took her." He said; I jumped up with my eyes glowing a murderous red. _Now…_I was pissed. She wanted a fight? Oh trust me, she will.

I ran away from the oncoming battle and further into the night. Hannah was standing in the open, waiting for me with the moonlight casting over half her face. I could see her eyes red and a deep frown on her face but lifted when she saw me.

"Looking for _this?_" She took out Ivy by her hair roughly. Ivy was awake but she was crying and wincing; there was blood dripping from the top of her head and my fists clenched, making me bleed.

"Let her go Hannah!" I snarled at her.

"Oh? So you like this piece of crap?" She said with a diva attitude. I was definitely getting pissed off now where I wanted to watch her head pop off like a cherry and _I _would be the one to do it, personally.

"She isn't crap! Now let her go!" I growled at her; she smiled big.

"Then go and get her!" She said and launched her far behind her back. I gasped and ran after her, racing to get past her. The wind hit my face hard as my feet kept going; I jumped and finally got past her by a few inches to catch her and burst into a tree trunk, making it break in half. The impact, made me feel the sickening crack on my back and I cried out in pain. Thankfully I was already healing but it would be a few minutes before I would actually be able to move around. As long as Ivy was ok, I didn't care about myself. I heard her wince.

"Aurora?" She looked up at me, anemic and sad. I was breathing heavy while trying to deal with the sharp pain on my back.

"Why…did you…come?" I said, gasping for a steady breath. My back was healed but I touched my forehead and sighed when I saw blood on my fingers.

"I wanted to see you and apologize. I feel really bad about the fight." She said and held my face.

"I'm sorry Ivy. I didn't mean to get upset. I hate seeing you unhappy; especially with me." I said and kissed her head gently. I moved her to the side and got up, stretching my back. I picked Ivy up and went deeper into the bundle of trees, setting her down. She saw my eyes glow red but that wasn't what was freaking her out. She pointed a trembling finger at me.

"Your…mark." She said and I touched my eye. "It's gone." She was sad and I shook my head. Did Sebastian kill him? I felt that burden was lifted off my shoulders but in a sense I was sad and hurt.

"Ivy…" I said slowly to her and I never thought I would that beautiful smiling face again.


	25. Force of the Body: An Eternity Promised

So instead of making Ivy stay far away from the battle field, I took her with me. The last thing I wanted was for her to be in danger because of my recklessness but she gave the face that I couldn't resist. I carried her in my arms while I ran with lighting speed to where Sebastian and the others were. I prayed for Ciel and Sebastian to be ok and with all that praying came an answer. They _were _alright. I mentally thanked whoever was up there in heaven and met up with them. Ciel saw me with wide eyes and I ran straight into Sebastian's arms after putting Ivy down quickly. He kissed my forehead despite that Ciel was watching. He knew now; there was no point in trying to hide anymore.

"I'm glad you're safe." Sebastian said and smiled.

"I should be saying that to _you_." I said with a sad expression. I turned to Ivy and carried her in my arms again. I had to know the truth.

"Where's…Claude?" I asked hesitantly to the beautiful demon before me. He smiled darkly.

"He's taken care of." He said and nodded. So…he really was dead. I guess that explains the extra cuts and bruises on his body. His whole suit was ripped and shredded when I first saw him in the cellar and they were worse when he was fighting Claude but now…he looked perfectly _fine._

"Well you are one _hell _of a butler." I said and smirked. He rolled his eyes with a smile. "So where's Hannah?" I asked.

"Right here!" She came out of nowhere and tugged me by the hair roughly. I threw Ivy to Sebastian as she threw me behind her and twirled around to punch me in the head. Sebastian caught it and flung her off of me. She was putting up a good fight. I guess I shouldn't have underestimated her. Doesn't matter, I was ready for a fight _now. _I chuckled cynically and put my hand on Sebastian's shoulder. He saw my look and then stepped aside. I stared at Hannah with the same look but spoke to Sebastian.

"Take care of Ivy." I said and charged at her, with my nails pointed straight for her. She blocked my hand and turned me around to kick me; I flipped behind her and kicked her instead. She fell but came right back up to punch me right in the face. I spit out blood and wiped my mouth quickly. I grabbed her fist and held it straight out. My palm hit the outside where her elbow was and with a painful crack, Hannah screamed in pain. I took her body weight and flipped her body over, twisting the same arm again painfully while sitting on her stomach harshly. She yelped and closed her eyed roughly.

She kicked me hard in the stomach and jumped back to keep distance. I grinned and looked from the corner of my eye to Ivy and Sebastian, and Ciel. She was scared of something and I hoped that it wasn't me. I sighed with a dark smile. Ciel was stunned by me an Sebastian was smiling, watching everything I did.

"My mistress…" I said with confidence; Ivy looked at me. "Please, order me." I smiled. I heard her grunt with agreement and a harsh loose of air coming out of her lungs.

"Kill Hannah." My grin grew even more. Well I didn't expect that type of order to come out from those beautiful lips but just knowing that made me smile even darker than before. I could _feel _the contract glowing in her eye with a determined look on her face. Sebastian stood next to me with the same smirk.

"Young master." He said as we both stared at Hannah. She was holding her flabby arm in pain.

"Kill Hannah." The exact same order was given to Sebastian. "And protect Aurora." I looked back at Ciel, shocked. He nodded with a sad smile. "Be careful." He said and I nodded, turning back to my target.

"Yes, my lord." He said and we both ran at her at full speed.

Amazingly she kept blocking our attacks pretty well with only one arm for such a long amount of time. We punched her in the face, kicked her, broke bones and heard that nauseating crack of many part of her body. We both kicked her into a tree and ran right for her; she managed to dodge that attack and hit me behind my legs, twisting my ankle. I hissed in pain but forced my ankle to kick her in the face, sending her through a couple of trees. I moved my ankle in a circular motion and within seconds I was back on my feet. Sebastian was already at her, throwing any type of attack at her, some missed, some were blocked and some landed perfectly where they wanted to be. I saw that he broke one of her legs.

I met up with them; Sebastian took my arms and swung me around in a circle to kick her in the face with more force. Blood spurred out of her mouth and I believed that I broke her nose because I heard that lovely crack again. I stood next to Sebastian who grabbed her by the neck harshly. She gasped for air and screaming at us to let her go; I made my way around her bleeding body. She was covered and soaked in blood and wounds. I whispered to her with a chilling sensation of what I was going to do with her.

"Think you can keep up _now_?" I chuckled.

When I got behind her, I licked my fingers slowly and then accelerated to pierce her chest. My nails went smoothly into her and through her heart and out her chest. She screamed like a maniac for the last time and it rung in both our ears. The screaming slowly faded away and her body became lifeless and cold. Good she finally shut the hell up. Sebastian let go of her neck and I held her up with my hand still threw her chest. I threw her behind me like a piece of paper.

I licked up the blood, tasting the bitter sweetness of her and smiled at Sebastian. He smirked back at me and held my cheek.

"Never thought I'd see you with such a sadistic nature." He said with an eyebrow lifted.

"I hated her anyway. " I said with a shrug and we went back to Ciel and Ivy.

They were waiting patiently for us, well Ciel did, Ivy was nervous struck until we came into view. She ran to me and hugged me while crying. I hugged her back and kept her close to me. She felt so cold but she had the energy to run over and hug me. I was touched and I pushed her back to smile at each other.

"I'm sorry. Did I worry you?" I asked her but she kept crying into my chest. I stroked the back of her head with a smile and a short laugh.

"I love you Aurora." She whispered against my chest. I brought her face to mine, kissing her softly. I whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

"I love you too Ivy."

_A Few Months Later _

"You were really reckless doing all of this you know." Ciel said sipping at his tea. I sat across from him, wearing our mother's gown. It fit perfectly now that I was older. I took a drink as well and smiled. Things were back to normal. I was with my brother again.

"Things would've been much different if I had told you sooner." I said while putting my teacup down. There was a knock at the door and Ciel called them to come in. Sebastian walked in with a smile and a beautiful young girl in front of him. She wore a pink dress that reminded me of a blooming flower.

"Good morning." She smiled sweetly and I held my arms out to her. She skipped to me and cuddled into me. She was everything to me and I finally had her. She snuggled into me, sideways and Sebastian came over to kiss me. His lips were gentle and full of promise even though it was so quick.

"Get a room you two." Ciel rolled his eyes and looked the other way, flustered. We all laughed at him for being so embarrassed. I kissed Ivy's cheek and she giggled happily. "Can we just talk about the company?" He tsked at us.

"Alright, alright; Sebastian can you give Ivy something to eat please?' I asked him, he bowed shortly with a smile and left the room. We talked for a few hours before actually having a break. Things seemed at peace for me, being able to return home and all. I missed everything about living here and being with my only family.

When we were done, I walked along the upper level of the Phantomhive estate. My fingers brushed against the railing and I sighed to the wonderful view of where my life took place. I was home and that was exactly where I wanted to be. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I saw Ivy with a smile on her face. I turned around and hugged her tenderly. She was so lively and warm, just like the sun.

Whenever I looked at her, I saw myself in her with everything she did and said. I loved her and it wouldn't change for the world.

"I'm so happy." She said and flustered quickly. "Please don't ever leave me." She said. I kneeled to her just like Sebastian did so many times to my older brother. It seemed so natural to do it now and after all the things we've been through I finally understood his feelings for everything, from Ciel to me. With her and with them, this was where I belonged…

"Yes, my mistress." I said softly and reached for her lips, kissing her softly like I would do for all of eternity. That was a sure fired promise.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this story. I had to think really hard about this one so please review and let me know what you think. Also like I said before, I'd love your opinion on if I should make another sequel, since I can actually make another one. Thank you so much for reading, I appreicate it alot :)<strong>

_**Aurora Phantomhive**_


End file.
